Reflections
by Roeskva
Summary: SG-1 goes to an alternative universe where the Tok'ra don't exist. How has this affected the Galaxy and Earth? Sam/Martouf/Lantash
1. Discoveries

WARNING: This story will have some mention of torture, light violence, character deaths (minor), and some disturbing imagery (though only hinted at here - all in the context of Goa'uld society)

NOTE: This story is rewritten/cut from the original NC-17 rating, to achieve a PG-13 rating. The original version can be read at Symbiotica (tokra DOT fandomnet DOTcom - remove spaces and change DOT to the matching symbol). The story can be found either under authors: Roeskva or titles: Reflections

NOTE2: Fair warning - do not read this story unless you really like the Tok'ra.

PAIRING: Sam/Martouf/Lantash

SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, Summit, Last Stand. Takes place late fifth season.

* denotes host/symbiote communication.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

SG-1 goes to explore some ruins found by the Tok'ra and get an unpleasant surprise. Warnings this chapter: Non-graphic violence and character death.

* * *

"This path appears to be well travelled," Teal'c said, as the Stargate shut down behind them.

"Yeah, so much for the Tok'ra claiming the planet's uninhabited," O'Neill grumbled.

"They _did _say their information was more than 5 years old. Obviously someone has been here recently," Sam pointed out.

"Well, let's just hope they're friendly." O'Neill glanced around. "Which way to the ruins?"

"Anise said they are located about 5 miles along the road through the forest...and I still think we should have taken her up on her offer to accompany us," Daniel said.

"No _way _I'm going anywhere with her! Let's keep this a snake-free mission, shall we?" O'Neill started off in the direction Daniel had indicated.

* * *

They had walked just under 5 miles when the road left the forest and continued through a more open terrain. The ruins were easy to find. They were scattered across an enormous area, and most of them seemed to be in good condition.

"Wow!" Daniel looked at it in awe. "This could take several lifetimes to study completely!"

"Yes, Daniel, we don't have quite that long. Where are the best preserved buildings supposed to be?" O'Neill said.

"Over here." Daniel began walking.

"Wait!" Sam suddenly noticed tracks in the damp ground near a small group of trees.

Teal'c studied them. "Jaffa. They passed no more than 2 hours ago."

"OK, that's it, we're going back." O'Neill decided. "Come on, Daniel."

"Jack...it may only be a small scouting party and..."

"No arguing! With our luck some Goa'uld has taken up residence here and his entire army will come storming at us in a few moments. We're _leaving_!"

"Residence? _Here_? There's nothing but ruins!" Daniel scoffed, but he started back towards the others.

Suddenly, they heard shouting and turning they saw a group of Jaffa running in their direction.

"_Damn. _That's just typical," O'Neill exclaimed. "Take cover!"

They ran for the treeline, but another group of Jaffa showed up in front of them, and they were soon surrounded.

The fight was over almost before it began and O'Neill, Sam, and Daniel were captured. Teal'c had managed to get loose and O'Neill yelled at him to get away and return with reinforcements. Reluctantly, he obeyed, seeing the number of enemy Jaffa were too large for him to take on alone.

* * *

Soon they were being marched towards a group of buildings that appeared to be almost intact.

"Why do these missions _always _end this way?" O'Neill complained.

"_Silence_! You were trespassing on Lord Segomo's territory and will be punished!"

The Jaffa took them to a large, beautiful building, that seemed completely undamaged.

"Inside!" The leader ordered, hitting O'Neill in the ribs with his staff weapon.

They were led to a large room, filled with a combination of Goa'uld and alien machinery.

In the center of what was obviously a vast laboratory stood a single man bent over a console and intently studying the read-outs on a monitor. His dress was typically Goa'uld, with garish colours and flowing robes. He did not turn when they entered or in any other way acknowledge their existence.

The Jaffa waited patiently - if somewhat anxiously - for almost ten minutes, before their leader stepped forward. He looked uncomfortable.

"My Lord...please forgive me for interrupting. We bring you three trespassers captured in the ruins. A fourth - a Jaffa - got away. We are searching for him now."

The Goa'uld turned, enraged. "And for this you disturb me? My work is far too important to be interrupted with trivial matters." He glanced briefly at the small group of humans. "Lock them up over there..." He pointed to a kind of enclosure towards the far end of the room. "Do not bother me again until you bring me the Jaffa you in your clumsiness allowed to escape." He turned back to his machines.

"Yes, Lord Segomo." The Jaffa bowed deeply, cherishing the fact that he had retained his head.

* * *

O'Neill carefully touched the shimmering field in front of him with a fingertip, then quickly pulled his hand away when he felt the zap.

"Ouch!"

Sam studied the field. "It's some kind of force-shield technology, but I see no way of turning it off from the inside."

Daniel looked towards the Goa'uld. "Segomo was a Gaul war god. His name means 'mighty one'."

"He doesn't seem that mighty - he's only interested in these machines. A Goa'uld egghead..." O'Neill decided.

"He's probably only a minor Goa'uld. The Jaffa bore the mark of Camulus, so he's likely one of his underlings, no doubt working to further his position," Sam pointed out.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Daniel said.

"Who cares? Unless any of this is a weapon." O'Neill pointed vaguely in the direction of the assortment of machinery in the room. "What do you think?" He looked at Sam.

"I have no idea, but most of this stuff doesn't look Goa'uld. That thing over there in the corner resembles the quantum mirror we found on P3R-233, though it's larger and connected to some kind of weird device."

"Yeah, you're right," Daniel said. "Maybe it's a later version of it? Or an earlier version? Anise told me these ruins are at least 20000 years old, from some advanced civilization that existed here a long time ago."

"The other stuff that aren't of Goa'uld origin looks like it could have been made by the same people who created the mirror, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

"And this means?" O'Neill demanded.

"That Daniel is probably correct it was made by the civilization that once lived here - and that it's probably not a weapon. It's more likely to be related to research into alternate realities." Sam suddenly looked worried. "Sir, this could be very bad. If that Goa'uld has found something that gives him the ability to travel to other realities - and maybe even change the timeline of this one - he could cause untold disasters!"

"Yeah, but why would he? Goa'uld aren't usually interested in things unless it gives them power." Daniel interjected.

"Think about the possibilities! If he could find a way to remove his rivals he might get a better position - perhaps even be the leader of those he must obey today. Wipe out the competition before it even exists!"

"That does sound kinda neat..." O'Neill agreed.

"_Neat_? It's _incredibly_ dangerous to mess with the timeline! One small change could result in a cascade of other changes! Wipe out entire civilizations and change all of history. There is no _way _of knowing which side-effects changing something would have!"

"You just keep chattering away, thinking I do not pay any attention to what you say!" Segomo suddenly exclaimed. "Insulting me! Do you really think I would be foolish enough to risk _everything _without doing my research first? Risking my own greatness!"

"So, you're really trying to change history?" Sam asked.

"History! It belongs to the victors!" To me and the rest of the Goa'uld! Not to you Tau'ri," he gloated. "Oh, you thought I did not know? You keep underestimating me! The 'great' SG-1! Soon I shall have Teal'c as well. That alone will do much to reverse the current unfortunate state of affairs. Removing SG-1! Normalizing the state of the Galaxy! If I could only neutralize the Tau'ri - and your friends, the pathetic Tok'ra!" He spat the last word.

"The Goa'uld will soon be history. Many System Lords have already fallen and the rest will follow!" Sam said.

Segomo laughed. "How naive! Of course, you do not yet know of my cunning plan. And why should I not tell you? Let you enjoy my wisdom for a little while before I kill you."

O'Neill rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Do you guys _have _to overplay it? Seriously..."

"Silence!" Segomo roared. He pressed a button and several arcs of energy leaped from the force field, hitting them all.

They cried out, enveloped by the energy, before falling to the ground when Segomo let go of the button.

"Now, perhaps, you will pay more attention?" Segomo grinned. "I will tell you a secret. Using one of these devices, I have found the most _marvelous_ alternate reality, where the Goa'uld - and I, of course - prospers and have attained the position which is rightfully ours. I am using this machinery here to find the correct changes to affect in order to turn this reality into a copy of that _perfect _universe. The others would thank me for my ingenuity, if they only knew!"

"Why don't you just go there and leave the rest of us alone here?" O'Neill suggested, sarcastically.

"Your tone is insolent, but I _have_ considered it. However, my version there would have to be removed, so that I could take his place. Since my host is not the same it could be difficult. I am _strong_, there!" He looked proud.

"Why don't you just switch hosts, then?" Daniel wondered.

"Alas, I cannot find him in this reality." He sighed wistfully. "So, I shall change _this _universe!" He said, determinedly.

"How will you _know _what to change? You said the devices here could help you." Sam sounded genuinely curious.

"Ah! Behold my brilliance! I use these machines to create a stasis bubble located around the time and place I wish to study. I can then affect various changes and see the results, without harming _this _time."

"You create a parallel universe to experiment on?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No! Fool!" He scoffed. "If even a _single_ molecule is different, the experiment is worthless. The result useless. No, it _has_ to be _identical_." His eyes shone with a fanatic light for a moment, before he calmed down. "The reality is temporarily split in two - each _are _this reality. Then, when I have finished my tests, they are merged back. While they both exist, they are kept separate by a stasis field. The universe merges back to the original unless I am satisfied with the change. Then I can merge to the altered state."

"How can _both _be this universe? There can't be two me's unless...um...it's another reality...or something." O'Neill looked confused.

"Actually, it makes sense," Sam said. "I _has _to be that way, if you make real-time changes."

"What would happen if I killed one version of me - in the past, I mean," Daniel asked.

Segomo did not answer, but merely smirked. He turned to the console beside him and typed in a few commands, then pushed a button. A large, three dimensional image appeared on a platform in the middle of the room, showing SG-1 just as they arrived on the planet.

The Goa'uld then pushed another button and the image sprang to life. It was not just like watching a movie, but more like looking down at the actual scene, as it unfolded. Fascinated, they watched themselves discuss what to do, then begin to walk along the road - just as it had happened some hours ago.

Segomo grinned and zoomed in on Sam, then pulled a lever. The picture flickered for a moment, just in front of her. He then activated another lever and the events continued to unfold for a second or two more, then Segomo turned it off.

"Behold!"

A totally confused Sam stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

"What happened? Where...?" She turned and saw the _other _Sam, as well as Daniel and O'Neill inside the enclosure. Both Sam's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

Before the eyes of the others, both of them began to suffer some sort of distortion. It only lasted a moment, then all seemed normal again.

"Entropic Cascade Failure." The Sam inside the enclosure said. The other Sam nodded slowly.

"Possibly..."

"Isn't it happening much too quickly? Shouldn't it take a couple of days, at least?" O'Neill said.

"And only affect one of you?" Daniel added.

"No. This isn't just very _similar_ people. We're identical - save a very small difference in age and experienced events. The increased entropy generated by two people who are actually the same _and _from the same universe..." Sam shook her head. "The effect would be exponentially worse."

She had barely finished the sentence, before the temporal distortion happened again, much worse this time.

Segomo watched with detached interest, then took out his zat'nik'tel and shot the latest arrived Sam, twice. She fell to the ground, dead.

He shrugged and shot her one more time, vaporising her.

The remaining Sam - as well as Daniel and O'Neill - looked on in shock.

"See? Killing a past-you in this way changes nothing." He smiled proudly. "As per default, the universe merges back into itself - already had when I closed down the machine, actually - and since the 'original' version was still alive... no changes. And now I have wasted enough time bringing my brilliance to the masses. I must return to my most important task of neutralizing the combined nuisance of the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra." He looked thoughtful. "I _would _just remove the Tok'ra and be done with it, if it was not - sadly - beyond the power output of this machinery to affect a change to the timeline so long ago. Now, shut up and do not disturb me or I shall have to punish you." He walked back to his equipment, mumbling to himself. "Hmmm...how best to undo this unholy alliance...hmmm..."

Sam shot a quick look at the place where an identical version of herself had died and been vaporized just minutes ago. She frowned and turned away.

"If it's all the same... uh... _reality_... and it was just split in two... well, don't you fell... um... I don't know... _less_, now? Like you're missing half of your, you know... essence...?" O'Neill looked as if he thought hard about it.

Sam laughed a little, lightening the dark mood.

"No, sir. It doesn't work that way. It must be some sort of quantum effect, were we both exist in exactly the same state at the same time. I don't know how it's possible, but there's obviously much we don't know yet. In any case, the modified stasis field would be needed to keep the universes apart. It _is_ the same universe - and left to its own, it would continue to be the same, meaning it would spontaneously merge. I'm guessing that's what would have happened if Segomo had not made an opening in the field so I...she...could step through, and if the machine had not been shut down when it was. The Sam that was just killed." Sam swallowed. "She _was _me - from the past. Somehow those aliens who originally built these machines found a way to sort of 'drag' the universe out in two. A little like with quarks, I guess, where they also..."

"Never mind! What would have happened if she had stayed here. Alive?" O'Neill said.

"We would probably both have died from the entropic cascade failure - or perhaps one of us had died first and the other survived. There's no way to know which one, since this reality was hers equally much as it is mine."

"So you're saying it was actually a good thing Segomo killed her? I mean..." Daniel shrugged, looking apologetic.

"I'd rather he had left her... _me_... where I was, but... yeah... I guess it was. For me, at least." Sam looked guilty.

"Couldn't she just have been returned to the past?" Daniel suggested.

"No, as soon as the machine shut down, the universe merged back to itself and she... or _I_... was already there. There would be no 'free' place for her to go. Same reality, remember?"

They nodded and sat down to wait, hoping an opportunity would present itself for escape - or that Teal'c would hopefully return with back-up. Segomo kept working in his lab, and they eventually saw many different glimpses into the past.

"This is weird..." O'Neill stated as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"It seems he's decided the best way to counter the threat from us and the Tok'ra is to break our alliance and stop any cooperation between us." Sam observed. She had been closely following Segomo working.

O'Neill scoffed. "Like the Tok'ra make any difference!"

"Many of our clashes with the Goa'uld would have gone much worse if we hadn't had the help, information, or sometimes technology - of the Tok'ra. I'm quite sure we wouldn't have been able to take down as many Goa'uld as we have without the Tok'ra. If we'd even have survived," Sam said.

"OK, I'll grant you they may have been of _some _assistance, but..."

"Honestly, the Galaxy would probably have been a much worse place if the Tok'ra hadn't kept the Goa'uld occupied - and divided - for the last couple millennia or so," Daniel said.

"Ah, come on! We've done more in a few years than they have in a thousand years!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure that's actually true. We've stirred up the power balance, that's for certain...well, in any case, Segomo seems to agree with you, partially at least. He appears to want to stop us - and our cooperation with the Tok'ra."

"Whoa!" Daniel suddenly exclaimed. "I recognize that...it's the summit where we signed the formal treaty with the Tok'ra." He leaned forward a little. "Isn't that Per'sus?"

Sam turned to look. "Yes. Segomo may have decided to see if he can destabilize the alliance at that point. Perhaps by making the assassination attempt on Per'sus - or the president - succeed."

"How'd he do that, you think?"

"Perhaps by making sure the zatarcs succeeds?" Sam suggested, suddenly looking pained as she watched herself kill Martouf on the viewer. "The best way would be to either have another - undiscovered - zatarc, or let the summit be the first time we see them. That way we won't even know there's anything to look for."

"You think Segomo may stop whomever made them from sending any against Per'sus before the summit? To let it be a complete surprise and so maybe succeed in taking out both the president and Per'sus?" Daniel suggested.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes...something like that, though probably not both of them. He would maybe want Earth to think the Tok'ra had betrayed them...or make the Tok'ra think we had, depending on who was murdered and by whom. Since we wouldn't know about the brainwashing, we'd never think to look for it - and the assassin would have committed suicide anyway, so there would be no proof. If it wasn't enough to outright destroy the alliance, it would certainly be enough to make us very suspicious against each other."

"But they never learned who was responsible, did they?"

"No, not with any certainty. We do, however, know which missions Martouf and the others were likely to have been made zatarcs on. Segomo can just look over one of these and see what happened."

As they were discussing this, the Goa'uld decided to do just that. He manipulated the controls for a moment.

The viewer activated again and now showed Martouf, as he stepped through the Stargate, presumably setting out on the mission that would result in him being brainwashed.


	2. Fighting

**Chapter Notes:**

Teal'c comes to the rescue - and gets help from someone unexpected. Warning: Non-graphic violence.

* * *

Teal'c had tried getting to the Stargate, as he had been ordered to, but found it was heavily guarded. Determined to rescue his friends, he instead snuck back to the ruins and managed to get all the way up to the lab building undetected. He had then dispatched the two Jaffa standing guard outside.

Inside, he had met no opposition at first. This Goa'uld had few Jaffa, and most of them were currently occupied with either guarding the Stargate or patrolling the area. If Teal'c could just free his friends before these Jaffa discovered anything was amiss, they might have a chance of getting away.

The building contained few rooms beside the laboratory, so Teal'c had no problems locating the right one.

There were currently only one guard outside the door, and Teal'c wasted little time killing him. He now had free access to the laboratory.

He approached slowly and opened the door as quietly as possible. Fortunately, the mechanism functioned smoothly and it made no sound. He peered inside.

The room was fairly large. He could see his friends inside some sort of enclosure, the force field shimmering. He estimated the distance to it to be perhaps 25-30 feet. Unfortunately, much of it was open space, with nothing to hide behind.

In the middle of the room sat some sort of platform with what appeared to be a large three dimensional viewer. It was partly obscured from where Teal'c was standing, so he could not make out what it was showing. At the other end of the room he saw a man who was obviously Goa'uld - no one else would willingly dress like that.

Unfortunately, Teal'c did not have a clean line of fire, but would have to enter the room. This meant he would no doubt be discovered quickly, and the Goa'uld was certain to have at least a hand device and probably other weapons as well.

There was no other way. Teal'c would have to risk trying to reach his friends undetected, then shoot the Goa'uld when and if he could.

He took a few steps inside, then ducked behind some kind of tall console, that partially covered him. It was one of the few safe places he could hide. Peeking his head out, he realised the angle to the Goa'uld was still no better than before. Well, at least _he _would be relatively safe as well.

The viewer was no longer hidden behind anything, and Teal'c could clearly follow the events it showed. It was almost as if he was looking through a window or force field at something that actually happened, as if it took place in an adjourning room.

He saw a man walking away from a Stargate, and to his surprise he recognized him as the Tok'ra Martouf.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but decided it was a mystery for later. Some kind of surveillance recording, no doubt. He had seen them at the SGC, but no where near as lifelike as this.

He stepped out from his hiding place and very carefully walked towards the enclosure with his friends. He was not yet sure how he would free them, but he was confident he would find a way once he got there.

When he had traversed a little over half the distance, a cracked stone tile on the floor made a sound as he stepped on it. The Goa'uld immediately looked up and saw him.

"Teal'c! _Shol'va_!"

Teal'c quickly lifted his weapon and fired, at the same time as he dived for the partial protection of a small, strange-looking apparatus.

The Goa'uld moved as well, but not quite fast enough and the weapon's fire grazed his right shoulder.

Segomo cried out and had to support himself against the console in front of him. Teal'c immediately took advantage of this and fired again, but only hit the machinery as the Goa'uld ducked.

A small explosion was heard, followed by a crackling noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Teal'c saw the force field around the three members of SG-1 flicker, then flare brightly before it turned off. Either he had hit something with his shots, or the Goa'uld had happened to touch something when he ducked. In any case, his friends were free!

Sam, Daniel, and O'Neill ran towards Teal'c and the exit, meanwhile trying to hide behind what little cover there were. More crackling sounds could be heard, followed by a few flashes. It was followed by the sound of some kind of machine shutting down. By now it was obvious, Teal'c had hit something important.

When they were almost at the door, two Jaffa stepped through it, immediately pointing their staff weapons at SG-1, who stopped.

Segomo had mostly regained himself and now approached them, his hand device at the ready. He was furious.

"You shall _regret_ this!" His eyes flashed as he angrily turned to Teal'c. "Shol'va! You will watch your friends die _slowly_, before I torture _you _to death!"

"My only regret is not killing you."

"Fool! I am a _god_! Gods cannot die!" He turned to his own Jaffa. "I shall start with the female. Keep an eye on the others!"

The Jaffa activated their staff weapons and held them at the ready. They were prepared to fire if SG-1 attempted to fight back in any way.

Segomo lifted the hand device and began the process of ribboning Sam to death.

However, he had barely begun when a zat'nik'tel shot hit him from behind and he fell to the ground.

The two Jaffa quickly turned to see a man in tan clothing. They shouted angrily and fired their staff weapons, missing badly in their confusion and shock at seeing their god crumble to the floor. Further explosions at the back of the room proved that the blasts did hit _something_.

Before the Jaffa had time to gather their wits, the new arrival shot the one to his left, then quickly the one on the right. Both the Jaffa began to fall.

"Martouf!" Sam exclaimed, gaping at him.

"Hello, Samantha." He bowed his head in greeting, a puzzled expression on his face. He quickly greeted the others, as he leaned down to pick up the staff weapons before the Jaffa could regain consciousness.

"Weren't there supposed to be some kind of barrier _preventing _people from coming through to our time?" O'Neill demanded. "Not that I'm not happy you saved our asses..." He added, as he accepted one of the staff weapons from Martouf.

Teal'c received the other, and Sam and Daniel each got a zat'nik'tel.

"Actually, we already knew this was possible, since Segomo pulled _me _- the other Sam - through from the recent past... the shots Teal'c fired earlier must have hit something that caused a tear in the stasis field just in front of Martouf. We were just fortunate the machine shut down moments later, or who knows what might have happened," Sam explained.

Teal'c and Martouf had lifted up the awakening Goa'uld and were in the process of taking off his hand device when 10 Jaffa - the rest of Segomo's guard - ran into the room, weapons at the ready.

"Surrender, human scum! You are outnumbered," The Jaffa leader ordered, then turned towards Teal'c. "And that goes for you as well - _shol'va_!"

"But not me?" Lantash said, having taken over control from Martouf.

The Jaffa were momentarily taken aback, hearing the voice of a symbiote, and being used to it being only Goa'uld who talked like that. Lantash used their confusion to shoot one of the Jaffa with his zat'nik'tel. He then quickly jump out of their line of fire, and to reasonable safety behind a large piece of machinery.

"Fools! He is a Tok'ra! Kill him!" Segomo yelled.

During the commotion, both O'Neill and Sam had activated their weapons and managed to get shots off. O'Neill hit one Jaffa in the chest, killing him, while Sam was pushed just as she fired, and missed with her shot. Teal'c knocked out one of the Jaffa with his staff weapon, then jumped the leader.

While Teal'c wrestled with the Jaffa leader, Sam had ducked behind the piece of machinery where Lantash was hiding. They nodded at each other and jumped out at the same time, on each their side of the apparatus, firing their zat'nik'tels. Two Jaffa fell as Sam and Lantash made it back to safety.

O'Neill had lost his staff weapon, but had snagged a knife from the Jaffa he was tangling with. The Jaffa had his hands around O'Neill's neck, but he managed to stab the Jaffa with the knife. It was a superficial wound, but enough to get the Jaffa to loosen the grip so he could get some air.

Daniel had gotten away during the confusion, and now snuck up behind the Jaffa with a metal bar he had found, hitting him over the head. The Jaffa fell as a rock. Daniel quickly snatched the zat'nik'tel he had dropped before.

"Thanks..." O'Neill carefully touched his neck, before he had to jump aside, as one of the Jaffa fired his staff weapon at him. The shot went wide.

During the fight, Segomo had managed to get away. He realised the fight was going badly and his Jaffa might not win. It would be better to hide somewhere else for a little while...

Putting the hand device back on, he hurried to one of the consoles and angrily started pushing buttons. Much of the equipment was damaged and would take time to repair, if it could even be done. Furious, he punched at some more buttons, until finally he managed to activate the machine he wanted. Perhaps it was time to go with plan B. He grinned evilly.

Teal'c had managed to kill the Jaffa leader, and Sam and Lantash had stunned one more each. The Jaffa Teal'c had knocked out in the beginning of the fight sat on the floor, looking confused. Five other Jaffa were unconscious. That left only two standing.

"He's doing something to the machines!" O'Neill said, having suddenly discovered Segomo was gone, and spotted him typing in commands. "We'll have to stop him before he makes us go away or something!" He started running towards him.

Teal'c knocked the nearest standing Jaffa to the ground and followed, having seen Lantash stun the second one. Sam, Daniel, and Lantash quickly ran after Teal'c and O'Neill. Behind them, one of the Jaffa staggered to his feet.

"He's going for the mirror!" Sam shouted, seeing Segomo's intent. "We can't let him flee to another reality!"

"Get down!" Lantash yelled, suddenly hearing the sound of a staff weapon activating behind them.

They all threw themselves to the ground in time not to be hit, and the shot flew past them, hitting the modified quantum mirror. Just then, Segomo reached for it, activating it. A flash emerged, and the whole area near the mirror flickered.


	3. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter Notes:**

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash does not even get time to fully realise they are in another reality before they get captured.

* * *

"What happened?" O'Neill wondered, confused.

"I think one of the devices over-loaded and sent out some sort of energy-pulse," Sam said, picking herself up from the floor.

Lantash got up as well, looking around. "_Something _looks different..."

"You're right..." Sam said. "There's no Goa'uld machinery connected to the alien ones..."

"And no devastation from the fight," O'Neill added. "What happened?"

"We may somehow have been pulled through the quantum mirror and into a parallel reality," Sam offered slowly.

"Segomo is getting away!" Teal'c suddenly said, starting to follow.

"_How_did he get past us?" Daniel asked.

They hurried after the Goa'uld, but stopped immediately outside, where a group of Jaffa were waiting, all with an unfamiliar symbol on their foreheads. Segomo was there as well, yelling at the Jaffa that he was Lord Segomo, _their _Lord - he had just taken a new host. One of his Jaffa was there with him, but he was being restrained.

The unknown Jaffa did not seem ready to accept Segomo's assurances, but nonetheless treated him with some degree of courteousness - and carefulness - obviously not wanting to risk annoying a god.

Besides, he _might _be telling the truth, however unlikely they found it to be. They would leave it to their superiors to handle it.

The arrival of SG-1 and Lantash/Martouf interrupted them, and they immediately fell on the newcomers. Segomo shouted they were dangerous heretics and needed to be caught and punished. This the Jaffa were more than willing to believe, seeing that those arriving were armed and mostly uniformed.

The fight was short and soon SG-1 and Lantash/Martouf were captured. They were all marched to the Stargate, then taken to another planet. Segomo followed too, though he was not tied up as the others.

* * *

"Didn't have much luck convincing them you're their master, eh?" O'Neill grinned at an outraged Segomo.

"Silence! Insolent cur!" Segomo hissed. "You will regret those words when I have assumed my rightful place!"

They were taken along a winding road through a small forest. The season here seemed to be early fall. When they came out of the woods, they saw a large palace ahead of them - obviously belonging to this universe's Lord Segomo.

Segomo was treated politely and taken to a chamber where he - with many excuses - were told to wait as an honoured guest until Lord Segomo returned. The First Prime had informed him that his Lord would not return for another approximately two days. His one Jaffa were kept under guard, but not imprisoned.

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash were thrown in to a prison cell.

"I am confused," Lantash admitted. "I gather from all of this that we are somehow in another...universe? Reality? How strange that sounds! But I see no other explanation. Segomo is a very minor Goa'uld...an underling of Cronos. Here he apparently has a domain of his own."

"Yes, I believe that's what happened," Sam agreed.

"That is not the only thing that is strange," Lantash continued, "Even before we arrived here, something odd happened. Martouf and I had just arrived on Tenshawna and were walking along a path leading from the chaapa'ai, when all of a sudden we found ourselves in a laboratory full of strange apparatuses. There we also discovered _you_, in a firefight with a Goa'uld and several Jaffa! What were you doing there?"

"What were _we_ doing there! What was _you _doing there! You're supposed to be dead!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Dead?" Lantash looked taken a back. "I assure you, neither Martouf nor I are dead!"

"You crossed through time when the stasis field keeping the times apart shut down before the rest of the machine," Sam explained.

"Crossed through _time_? What do you mean. Where..._when _is this?" Lantash managed to look even more puzzled.

"The planet we were on are called P2X-393 - or as the Tok'ra call it, Shiren. We're in 2002. Almost two years after you were killed as a zatarc during the summit where Earth and the Tok'ra signed a formal treaty, confirming our alliance," Sam said, looking uncomfortable.

"So we really _have _travelled in time." Lantash looked stunned. He gave control to Martouf.

"You say we became zatarcs? I hope we did not cause the death of anyone? How did we die?" He looked very concerned.

"You didn't kill anyone. You managed to fight it, somewhat, and mostly avoided hitting anyone before we could... kill you. I... I shot you." Sam looked apologetic. "You begged me to, but it was still the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Martouf looked remorseful. "We should not have asked such a thing of you. It was not fair towards you."

"You had no choice."

With a sad expression, Martouf looked down. After a few moments he looked up again, having thought of something.

"Should pulling us forward in time not have changed the... timeline? Is _that _perhaps why Segomo is so much more powerful?" He stopped himself. "No... that cannot be why. It appears there are two Segomo's."

"Just taking you here _would_ have changed the timeline, even if you died not long after the time you were removed from. Especially since Lantash lived on for some time and sacrificed himself to save SG-1 and my dad." Sam shook her head. "Long story. I'll tell you all about it later - if you want to. No, the reason nothing was changed is that _our _Segomo found a lab with machines from an advanced alien civilization, and figured out how to use them to somehow split the reality in two - even keeping the same quantum states. Normally..."

"Stop it! My head hurts!" O'Neill complained.

"Sorry. As I said, long story. In short, an accident caused a rift in the field and you came through. Also, we were pulled here to this alternate reality when a staff blast caused the machinery connected to the quantum mirror to overload. They're devices used for inter-reality travel, we've encountered them before," Sam told Martouf.

He nodded and sat down beside her. She smiled at him, but neither of them said anything for a while. Sam did not know how to explain or even what he would like to know about the time during which he had been... dead. She shook her head. This was so weird!

"It really _is _you, Sam said, moved. "I've missed you."

Martouf smiled sadly. "I assure you, I am me. It must be very strange for you, seeing me here, two years after I... died."

Sam nodded. "It _is _odd... but I am very glad to have you back." She smiled a little as she again considered what she should tell him. "Is there anything you want to know? About what has happened, I mean."

"It is difficult to know what to ask. Of course, I am interested in how the cooperation between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri is going... and in how our fight against the Goa'uld goes, though I do not expect any major changes there after only two years."

"You would be surprised how much has happened. Not all of it is good, though several System Lords have fallen. I am sorry, but a great many Tok'ra have died."

"The large base on Revanna?" Martouf asked, worried.

"Was attacked by Zipacna. Very few escaped."

He looked devastated. "Who... was killed? I mean..." He closed his eyes, then after a while he bowed his head. Some time passed before Lantash looked up.

"Please, tell me..."

"Aldwin, Ren'al, Garshaw... and far too many others... all dead. I'm very sorry. Lantash, you gave your life saving Selmak and my dad - and SG-1."

"I assume I had gotten another host, then. What happened after... after we were shot as zatarcs?" Lantash looked troubled for a moment, but hid it quickly.

"You did get another host - for a while. Before that, Martouf and you were kept in stasis for a _long_ time, until Ren'al and some others decided they did not want to risk letting you attempt to heal Martouf. Or so they said. I always suspected they really just wanted to examine Martouf's... Martouf's _brain_ for clues to the zatarc programming." Sam swallowed. "I haven't forgiven her. It's true you were weak, but I don't think you were _that _weak. You suffered some additional injuries when they removed you. I believe that's why it took so long for you to heal. You were not yet fully well when Zipacna attacked."

"If I was injured during removal... indeed, if I _needed_ to be removed, then I was either very weak... or unwilling. Tok'ra are _never_ removed from a former host, unless they are badly damaged and can't - or _won't_ - leave on their own." Lantash suddenly looked angry. "You may be correct in your assessment of Ren'al's motives. I have never liked her! It is probable I did not agree to leave Martouf. I wouldn't if I believed there was _any _chance I could heal him!"

"You said you didn't want me to feel responsible, but I do. How can I not? I fired the shot that killed Martouf - whether in the end you could have saved him or not," Sam admitted. It was obviously something that had nagged her for a long time.

"Samantha, there was nothing else you could have done." Lantash took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, wanting very much to comfort her. "You told us Martouf begged you to shoot us. If I am not mistaken, we would have self-destructed otherwise, like other zatarcs have. Then there would not even have been a chance, whether Ren'al was willing to give us one or not. And there would have been no possibility of gaining any knowledge about the zatarc-programming."

"Perhaps, but..."

"Hey, could that discussion wait? I just thought of something a little more urgent," O'Neill said, from the other end of the cell where he was sitting. He was observing them with an expression that was not exactly pleased. "If this is an alternate dimension - or whatever - won't we suffer that... subtropic cascade thingie?"

"We may." Sam looked concerned. "Those of us who are alive here will, almost certainly, but it should take about 48 hours before it happens. Hopefully we'll be back before that."

"It happened a _lot _faster to you back there in the lab, when that other Carter appeared, though," O'Neill pointed out.

"Yes, but that was because we were _both_ in our own reality, remember? That's also why it happened to both of us - neither belonged more than the other. This is a parallel reality, not the same. It should be similar to the time when the _other _Captain Carter and Kawalsky came through."

"OK. So we're safe for now?"

"Yes."

* * *

Almost two days passed without any opportunities for escape, nor any visitors to their holding cell, except for the guards bringing food and water.

Then, early in the morning of the third day, they were awakened by Segomo. Judging by the host, it was the one from their own reality. He stood outside their cell, looking furious - and scared.

"Tau'ri! You have previous experience with travel between realities, correct?"

Sam shook off the last bit of sleepiness.

"Yes, some. Why?"

Before Segomo could answer, it was as if part of him shifted and distorted. All the members of SG-1 instantly recognized the effect, but Martouf looked on in confusion. A short while later, the distortion stopped.

"_This _is caused by travel between realities?" Segomo said, when he had had time to collect himself again. "It is like what happened to Major Carter when I pulled her past self through time?"

"Yes and no..." Sam began.

"Don't tell him," O'Neill said. "Let him suffer - and die."

"If she does not give me any useful information, I have no reason to let any of you live. I assure you, you _will _die before me. And not in a quick or pleasant way."

O'Neill shrugged. "That's your plan anyway, isn't it?"

"Sir, it won't help him even if I tell him." She turned to Segomo. "The increased entropy generated by two of the same people existing in the same reality causes a temporal distortion. It happened instantly for me and the other Major Carter because we were _exactly _the same, and both in our own reality."

"So it is not happening to my version here?"

"No."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"No - either you or the other Segomo would have to leave this reality. Or you _will _die."

"I see. Does that mean killing him will work?"

"Well, obviously we haven't tried that, but probably. Yes. Like it did when you killed the... _other _me."

"You have just bought yourself and your friends a few extra days of life." He left.

"Carter, why didn't you tell him to let us go or you wouldn't say anything?" O'Neill said.

"Would you have trusted him if he had promised to let us go?" Martouf asked.

"No... but that's not the _point_!"

"Did you notice the entropic cascade effect looked a bit different?" Daniel said. "As if only part of him shifted."

"Could it be because his host is different here?" Martouf suggested.

"Yes, that's it! His current host is probably dead here, or never existed, so the Segomo here has another host. That means only the symbiote is suffering from the temporal distortion," Sam explained.

"So if the host's really lucky, his snake will cascade right out of existence?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, that is essentially correct. However, we have no idea what that will do to the host. Can't be healthy," Sam said.

"What concerns _me_ is what's going to happen to _us_. Will we be... distorting... soon too?" O'Neill wondered.

"No, probably not. It should have started by now, if it were going to. I seems to have taken about the same time for Segomo as it did for the Captain Carter that came through with Kawalsky."

"So we're good?"

"I think so. We're lucky. We must all be dead in this reality."

"Or never have been born," Daniel suggested.

"That's lucky?" O'Neill wondered.

"Well, it is for _us_." Sam smiled wryly.

"How different do you think it is here?" Daniel asked.

"We won't know until we - hopefully - get out of here," Sam said.

"Hopefully we'll get out of here and directly back to our own reality and _never _know!" O'Neill grumbled.

"Martouf - couldn't Lantash just pretend to be a Goa'uld and get us out? They believed Segomo - to some degree, at least," Daniel suggested.

Lantash took control.

"I can try, but I am unlikely to succeed. I have been imprisoned here with you for several days - without complaining or yelling at the Jaffa. They would at the very least _suspect _I am Tok'ra."

Sam nodded. "That's probably true. Goa'uld don't behave like that."


	4. A Goa'uld

**Chapter Notes:**

Segomo meets himself - and a Tok'ra goes undercover. Warning: Character death (minor).

* * *

Lord Segomo had returned to his palace and had been informed he had a guest. A guest who had initially claimed to be him. He ordered him sent for.

"You _dare_ claim to be me? Give me _one _reason why I should not kill you immediately!" Lord Segomo snarled angrily.

"Simple. I _am _you - just have a test done of my code of life."

"You are a clone?"

"No." He considered. "I come from another... reality."

Surprisingly, the other Segomo believed him. It turned out he had recently discovered the same laboratory he had, and learned enough to know it could be used to make changes to the timeline. He had also discovered a device existed, for travelling between alternate realities. He had not had time to study it further, and besides, he already had a large domain and did not want to risk it - however much he wanted more, of course.

He decided to take this opportunity to get as much information as possible from his other self.

Lord Segomo interrogated the lower-ranked version of himself for some time - and watched the effect of the entropic cascade failure. Most of the information he gained was about the machines in the laboratory - given by the other Segomo in the hopes of being allowed to go home before he was killed by the distortion - and very little about the universe he came from.

The Goa'uld Lord _did _understand enough to realise he was essentially a nobody in the other reality.

Satisfied he needed no more information from this loser - and that he would do best in staying here and not making changes to the timeline - he lifted his hand device. He hesitated for the barest of moments, since this really _was _a version of himself.

His other self immediately started to beg for mercy and Segomo killed him then. Swiftly.

He considered it to really have been an act of mercy, though he felt strange having killed what was essentially... himself.

Then he remembered others had come through with the other Segomo. Perhaps he should see if something useful could be learned from them. Were they also suffering the effects of this temporal distortion?

He really knew nothing about them, except apparently there were one Jaffa who had been loyal to Segomo. The five others - among those a Jaffa of Apophis's - had all been enemies of the other Segomo.

Could they be trusted here? With a _real_ Lord instead of that loser?

He decided first to talk to the Jaffa that had served the other Segomo.

* * *

Segomo mused over what he had learned. It was not much. The Jaffa had known almost nothing about what _his _Segomo had worked on, and he was ultimately loyal to Cronos, that Segomo's overlord.

Cronos! He could not trust someone who was loyal to his enemy - and former overlord, as much as he hated it - even if it had been in another universe. was now a long time ago, that he had become his own master. He did not relish being reminded of the time when he was not. He quickly killed the Jaffa.

After enjoying a large meal - and the ministrations of some of the new slave girls he had just purchased - he went to his throne room and ordered his Jaffa to fetch the captives from their cell, though not before they had been bathed. He hated the smell that always seemed to cling to prisoners.

He leaned back in his comfortable throne and watched as his Jaffa marched the four humans and a Jaffa into the room. They probably did not know anything, but he would enjoy the process of making sure that was the case. It was too rare he had the opportunity to use his talent for extracting information.

"I have killed the traitor who was with you. _I _am the true Lord Segomo. Kneel before me!"

They all did, with some help from the Jaffa. All except Lantash, who realised he would have to act now, if he were to have any chance of convincing Segomo he was a Goa'uld and not a Tok'ra.

He threw off the Jaffa nearest him and straightened.

"I am..." He searched for a suitable name, "...Lord Ranesh. How _dare_ you keep me imprisoned... and with _humans_... and a Jaffa! For several days, even! No one listened! They _all_ believed the words of that _worthless_ traitor who tried to impersonate you! Such insolence would not have been tolerated where _I _come from!"

"Interesting... he did not mention another Goa'uld came from his reality. We shall see who you are..." Segomo turned to his Jaffa. "Take the others back to their cell!" He turned back to Lantash.

"You claim to have been betrayed by... the _other_ Segomo." He knew very well there was no reason to attempt to hide the truth from this Goa'uld who came from the same reality as his other self. "Why did you not speak up? While I know they can be sadly lacking in intelligence, surely not all my Jaffa _dared_ allow a god to suffer in a holding cell with _humans_?"

"Few approached our cell - no doubt per orders by the other Segomo. Where I come from, we have had some experience with parallel realities. They are not always hospitable places, so I chose to wait and see, rather than risk my life unnecessarily, as unpleasant as it was in that cell."

"Sensible." Segomo nodded, looking like he believed Lantash. "So, Lord Ranesh, what _really _happened that led to you coming here, and who are these... inferiors? Why are you travelling with them?"

Lantash thought for a second, making sure he knew exactly how to play this. He and Martouf had agreed on a story, but they had not expected it to be _this_ easy to convince Segomo they were not Tok'ra, For that matter, why _had _it been so easy? Was it a trap? He would have to be careful.

"The Segomo in my reality was planning to use the devices he found on Shiren - the planet where your Jaffa captured us - to change the timeline to his advantage. While his wish to further his influence is understandable, he was taking unjustifiable risks and his plan would have resulted in the toppling of many Goa'uld System Lords, as well as changing the entire power structure of the Galaxy. There was a summit between the System Lords and a decision was made to stop him."

"Very unusual! They must have considered him a great threat - despite the fact he was a nobody!" Segomo said sarcastically. He frowned. "And why do you dress like that? You look like a human servant!"

"Had he succeeded, it might have destroyed the entire Goa'uld way of life! I was tasked with this important mission. Apophis was somewhat suspicious and demanded his First Prime accompany me. Given the situation, I agreed. I then put together a team of specialists... of carefully picked and specially trained humans. As for the clothing - it was a necessary ruse."

"_Humans_? You do not mean to say those miserable creatures in my holding cell is your _team of specialists_? Why would you want to use something that is little more than animals - not even truly sentient - and for an important task such as this?" Segomo looked both repulsed and shocked.

Lantash was a little surprised at such an extreme reaction. True, the Goa'uld did not rate humans highly, but they often used them for various tasks. Tasks considered too dangerous for Jaffa, or otherwise unsuited for them. He quickly recovered from his surprise, though.

"They are my personal slaves. As I said, specially selected and trained for missions where it is of utmost importance the Goa'uld does not detect they are being targeted. Not only are they not able to sense the humans, but most Goa'uld would naturally ignore their presence. Certainly not consider them a threat."

Segomo nodded. "I can see why that might be useful in some situations, but I still question the wisdom. While these humans would of course never question Goa'uld are gods, they might think themselves worthier than they are. You do not let them do the actual apprehension, I hope?"

"Of course not!" Lantash pretended to be appalled. "I would handle that myself; at most assisted by a trusted Jaffa, in this case Apophis's First Prime. Incidentally, my own First Prime was killed by the other Segomo."

"That is too bad. It can be so _bothersome_ to find a new one, not to mention train him. It is _so_ inconvenient - it takes them _forever _to learn correct behaviour! I have had to kill dozens before I found one that learned quickly enough and was worthy of the position."

"Yes... such a bother..." Lantash said, doing his best to hide his disgust with this Goa'uld.

"Well, what shall we do about you, then? Do you wish to return to your own reality? Otherwise, I am sure we can find a use for someone with your skills here."

"I have a rather large domain back home and would prefer to return to that, instead of having to go through the trouble of establishing myself again here."

"Understandable, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave just yet. Not until you have helped me with a small problem. Perhaps your slaves will be capable of handling it?" Segomo asked, though it was obvious it was a demand.

Lantash sighed inwardly. So much for getting back to their own reality quickly.

"Perhaps." He agreed. "What is it you need my help with? And what do _I _get in return? You cannot expect me to help you out of the goodness of my heart!"

"You would help me because that is the _only_ way you will be allowed anywhere _near_ that laboratory - and thus your home. _That _would be your payment. Going home to your empire."

Lantash brimmed with anger. "This is outrageous! How _dare _you!"

"Perhaps. What is your answer?"

Lantash controlled himself with difficulty. "What is it you need me to do?"

"First... will you do it?"

Lantash sighed deeply. "Yes."

"Good. I need you to get me a queen."

"A _queen_?" Lantash almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the demand. 'Difficult' was an understatement.

"Yes. That is all I need to become a true power. To avoid having to go to others for symbiotes for my Jaffa. To truly be independent!"

"I do understand. However, capturing or luring over a Goa'uld queen... is not easy. Besides, she is unlikely to agree to ally with you in any case, unless you are one of the most powerful System Lords."

"Let me worry about that! I don't care how difficult it is. You are not going back until I get my queen!"

"I see... am I a prisoner, or can I leave?"

"You're welcome to leave - to go and look for my new queen." Segomo called for a Jaffa. "Free Lord Ranesh's slaves and give him whatever clothes and other things he needs for his task. Provide him with a generous sum of money for his expenses, then let him leave."

Lantash was taken to a room and given clothes and currency, then the others also were provided with clothing and sent to him.

* * *

"What was all _that _about?" O'Neill demanded.

"I guess your attempt at convincing Segomo you're a Goa'uld and not a Tok'ra was successful?" Sam said, looking relieved.

"It was." Lantash frowned. "Actually, it was _surprisingly_ easy to convince him I was Goa'uld. He did not _once_ suspect me, or even _mention _the Tok'ra... and he was unusually derogatory about humans and Jaffa. Even more so than Goa'uld usually are."

"Maybe he's just like that." Daniel shrugged. "So, what now? We're going home?"

"No, unfortunately not yet. Segomo will not allow us to approach the quantum mirror before we help him with a task... and he has a large force and can easily keep us away."

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" O'Neill grumbled.

"You are probably correct. He wishes us to bring him a queen." Lantash sighed. "I do not like it either."

"A _queen_? Can't he just grab one of the local girls and stick a snake in her?"

"He... most likely _will_ find a... _pleasing_ young woman to implant his queen in, but he cannot use just any... 'snake' as you are so fond of calling symbiotes. He needs an _actual _queen - the kind that gives birth to new symbiotes, for his Jaffa."

"Ah! _That _kind of queen..."

"Where will you find him one? Did he tell you which queen he wanted?" Sam wondered.

"No. He left that up to me..." Lantash looked decidedly unhappy.


	5. A New Reality

**Chapter Notes:**

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash set out on their mission in the alternate reality. How different is this place, exactly?

* * *

They had arrived at the Stargate and Lantash randomly dialed an address to a planet which had once been a Tok'ra base, but which was now no longer in use. It would be a safe stop-over place.

As they went through, those of Segomo's Jaffa that had escorted them there, left. They all breathed a sigh of relief to see them go.

"This planet looks very much like it did last time I was here, 20 years ago," Lantash said, looking around.

"It's uninhabited?" O'Neill looked around the place. Except for some shrubbery, there was little vegetation.

Lantash bowed his head and gave control to Martouf.

"Yes, at least in our reality, but I doubt it's different here. There really is very little of anything on this planet, and while there _is _some naquadah and other minerals, it cannot be easily mined without modern technology."

"In other words, no Goa'uld would come here - they wouldn't mine a place like this when they can easily find it lots of other places. Can't have the slaves learn how to use technology and realise it's not magic, when they can dig it out with pick-axes somewhere else..." Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"OK, then, any ideas? Where do we go?" O'Neill demanded.

"It would be advantageous to contact the Tok'ra. They might know the location of several Goa'uld queens, would they not?" Teal'c said. "Perhaps we could also find some Jaffa that can be trusted."

"It might not be easy to locate the Tok'ra, but we can try some of the planets I know have been used for bases. In addition, there are a number of worlds the Tok'ra trade with, or sometimes get hosts from. We might also contact those," Martouf said.

"The Tollan, perhaps?" Sam suggested. "Unless Anubis wiped them out here as well."

"Anubis? He has returned? That is most serious. _Everyone _thought him dead." Martouf looked a bit shaken. "And the Tollan have been killed? All of them?"

"As far as we know, yes," Sam said, looking unhappy.

Martouf nodded. "Much has indeed happened in these two years. The Tollan were friends, even if they were sometimes over-confident in their own technology. I am saddened to learn they are gone."

"That over-confidence killed them. They wouldn't listen to our warnings and they tried to sell Earth to the Goa'uld to protect themselves. I can't say I'm too sorry they're gone," O'Neill grumbled.

"Colonel! That's not..." Sam began.

"What about Earth?" Daniel said, interrupting her. "That would seem the most obvious, wouldn't it? Perhaps we have an alliance with the Tok'ra here as well?"

"We'll try Earth first, then we'll look for the Tok'ra," O'Neill agreed. "Or perhaps Bra'tac?"

"There isn't any guarantee our iris codes will work here, so we can't use the Stargate," Sam said.

"We can travel by cloaked Teltac. Segomo gave us a fairly generous amount of currency to use for our search for a Goa'uld queen," Martouf told them.

"One more thing..." O'Neill turned to Martouf.

"Yes?"

"I realise you - or rather Lantash - will have to pretend to be a Goa'uld and in charge some of the places we go. OK, I'm fine with that. However, I want to make sure you recognize that _I _am in command of this mission and that you'll do as I say."

Lantash took over. "There may be situations where my greater experience would be of utmost importance."

"Yeah, whatever. Then you tell me what you think and I'll consider it. I need to know you'll respect the chain of command."

Lantash looked defiantly at him for a moment, then relented. "I will respect your command, unless I am pretending to be a Goa'uld."

"Good. See that you remember it."

* * *

They went to a planet where Martouf expected to find a market selling ships, mostly to the Goa'uld. They would of course not be able to say they were acting on behalf of Segomo, since looking for and procuring a queen - possibly stealing one - would obviously have to be done in secret.

However, Lantash would be in control and they would pretend to be his servants, so it should not be a problem. Fortunately, Apophis's Jaffa rarely frequented the area - at least in their own reality. They would have to stay far away from them as long as they were here, since they would become suspicious when they saw Teal'c's symbol, but did not recognize him.

The planet, however, did not live up to their expectations. not a single shipyard could be found. In stead, the only settlement turned out to be a large work camp. Weak and starving slaves were everywhere.

They were immediately approached by the local Jaffa leader, who fortunately accepted Lantash's lie about him being an underling of Apophis. The Jaffa wore Zipacna's mark, and luckily the two Goa'uld seemed to be allies here as well - or at least friendly.

Lantash claimed he was interested in buying new fighters for Lord Apophis's gladiator tournaments - the god wanted something new. Lantash wanted to know if they had anyone here that could be used, because it surely did not look that way, with all those miserable creatures walking about.

The Jaffa apologized profusely, clearly afraid Lantash would punish him, but they did not have anything worthy of Apophis's tournaments. Lantash dismissed the Jaffa and they left, relieved to be on their way.

* * *

The next planet they went to was no better. It was not a work camp, but there was only one small village full of starving, fearful peasants, who tried to farm in an area that obviously was not suited for it.

They were terrified of Lantash - and of Teal'c - but managed to collect themselves enough to tell them that the majority of arable land was used for raising a special kind of goat that produced a cheese their Goa'uld Lord appreciated. They all agreed - loudly - that it was a _good_ thing, and that they would _never _want to take anything from their beloved god. Even if it meant they had to starve.

SG-1 and Lantash/Martouf left quickly, frowning.

* * *

Two more planets with expected shipyards were visited, and they found two more planets where mistreated slaves were being worked to death - this time to mine ore, naquadah and gold, mostly.

Finally, the fifth try actually yielded a market, albeit not as rich as the one in their reality. Here they bought a ship and supplies from a man that was extremely polite towards Lantash and ignored the others completely. They could finally set out on their journey to Earth. The trip would be relatively long, as they were quite far away. Almost a week would pass before they reached their destination.

"Weren't those slaves unusually thin and miserable looking? And _extremely _fearful and obedient towards you, Lantash?" Sam said.

"I agree, they were quite cowed and not very well fed. Unfortunately, it's not that unusual, though I admit this was bad. One of many reasons to hate the Goa'uld," Lantash said, having taken over from Martouf again. "However, there are always some Goa'uld who are more evil than others, so it's not really surprising."

"Isn't it unusual for them to work their slaves almost to death, though?"

Lantash nodded. "It _is_ uncommon - and usually something only done as punishment or if the Goa'uld find themselves under grave danger of an imminent attack and need ships or ore quickly. What is really strange here is that three of the planets were work camps, owned by different Goa'uld who are all System Lords - and all were treating their slaves like this. It would almost seem like it is the norm here. That _is _unusual."

"Coincidence? Or do you think the Goa'uld here in this reality are more evil?" Daniel wondered.

"Now, _that's _a scary thought!" O'Neill said.

"Obviously, I don't know. I would say... perhaps more sure of themselves? Having less regard for humans, certainly. However, treating their slaves _this _bad means many will die. Perhaps more than can be sustained. The Goa'uld would quickly find themselves with too few slaves, unless another, richer source had been found..." Lantash said, suddenly realising something.

They all looked at each other, all of them thinking the same. Earth!


	6. Earth

**Chapter Notes:**

Arriving on Earth, our heroes get some surprises. What has happened to Earth and her people?

* * *

There was no way of knowing what had or had not happened to Earth. The somewhat anxious group continued their trip uneventfully, and eventually approached Earth.

"I am engaging the cloak," Martouf said. "We'll be on the Tau'ri in less than one hour." He studied the read-outs on one of the screens. "There are... several ships in orbit." He looked at the members of SG-1. "All are Goa'uld ships... Hataks, Alkesh..."

Worried, they flew on. They were not detected - or perhaps no one cared, as they passed close by three Hataks.

"Any idea who's those are?" O'Neill asked.

"From the markings I would say they are..." Martouf's brow wrinkled in concern, "Ra's!"

"_Ra_!" O'Neill gaped at Martouf. "But we _killed _that son of a bitch on Abydos!"

"Apparently not in _this _version."

"It would indeed seem many things are different here," Teal'c said.

"Ra is attacking Earth?" Sam sounded disbelieving. "Just as we're arriving? How unlikely is _that_!"

"The ships do not seem to be advancing. I would say these ships are just patrolling," Teal'c observed.

"Agreed." Martouf frowned at the monitor. "I'm sorry, but I detect much devastation on Earth, and the current technological level seems to be low. I fear Ra has already attacked the planet, and the Tau'ri are again his slaves."

"I guess this explains why those Goa'uld we saw, treated humans like that - they could get lots of new slaves, cheap," Sam said.

Martouf nodded. "Very likely."

* * *

Everyone was quiet for the last part of the journey, contemplating what they had just learned, while they descended through the atmosphere and landed in an inconspicuous spot, hidden among the trees of a small forest.

The place was close to Cheyenne Mountain, since they hoped to learn what had happened to Stargate Command. If it had ever existed here.

They had seen a city nearby before they landed. They left their Teltac and went in the direction of the nearest inhabited area. No one that met them suspected anything; they wore the clothing they had bought on the same planet where they had acquired the Teltac. Clothing they had not expected to wear on Earth.

Martouf/Lantash wore clothes suitable for a minor Goa'uld, out with his small entourage. He even had a hand device, something he did not enjoy having to wear.

Daniel and O'Neill both wore nice, but subdued clothing, fitting of the relatively high-ranking human servants of a minor Goa'uld.

At least, they _hoped_ it was fitting. The Goa'uld here seemed to consider humans to be of less worth than in their own universe, and they had not seen many human servants that were anything but lowly slaves. However, some humans _did _appear to hold posts near the Goa'uld - as far as they had seen on the last planet they had been to, which had had some Goa'uld visitors.

Also, as Lantash was pretending to be low-ranking, it was much more likely for him to have humans in many of the positions where a more wealthy Goa'uld would have Jaffa - or even other Goa'uld. Besides, there were very good reasons to always have a few humans close at hand. Many Goa'uld had enemies, and a new host could be needed.

Sam was pretending to be his lo'tar, as that seemed to be the only role a female human could have if she accompanied a Goa'uld - except sex slave, and those were normally not something you walked around with outside your palace. She wore clothing that was quite modest for a position as hers, since it also needed to be practical for travel.

Teal'c presented more of a problem, since he wore the symbol of Apophis - in gold, even - and they were currently on one of Ra's worlds. The two Goa'uld were traditional enemies, since so far back that it was likely to also be true here.

This meant Teal'c had to hide his forehead, but it would of course be obvious to any Goa'uld they met that he was a Jaffa. They had settled on a nondescript Jaffa-armor and a helmet that covered his forehead but left his face free.

The nearest city was some 20 km away, and they reached it just before sunset. It was a medium-sized city now, but it had obviously been quite large before.

From the location they had estimated it must be Colorado Springs - which was the city they had been looking for, because of the Stargate and hopefully Stargate Command - but it took them a while to find something they recognized. Large parts of the city center had been reduced to rubble from orbital bombardment, and the devastation was obvious everywhere.

Fearful and tired people, wearing clothing that was little more than rags, were hurrying about everywhere. They were returning from their work in the fields and forests outside the city.

Dirty children with large, scared eyes scurried away from the road wherever they came, peering out from behind rubble at the group.

Despite the fact that the locals were clearly not used to seeing someone like them walking here, no one addressed them, clearly recognizing them as a Goa'uld surrounded by a small group of servants.

"This _is _Colorado Springs!" O'Neill suddenly exclaimed, in a low voice. "I recognize those buildings over there." He shook his head. "I wasn't sure before."

Sam nodded. "It is... unreal." She frowned.

Daniel looked around. "How long ago do you think the Goa'uld attacked? 10-15 years?"

"Something like that... probably longer, though. People seem too... _used _to being afraid for it to be more recent..."

"Not necessarily," Lantash said, keeping his voice low. "Martouf's home planet, Setona, was re-subjugated by the Goa'uld, and it took less than 10 years - closer to 5 years, actually - to reduce the population to a state such as this. And Setona was even more advanced than Earth, in many areas."

"OK. In any case... this is freaking me out!" O'Neill shuddered.

"Yes. It is quite depressing to see the proud Tau'ri reduced to this," Teal'c agreed.

"Perhaps we should just leave. There is clearly nothing here, and people are looking at us a bit strangely," Sam said.

"Don't you want to know what happened? Why this reality is so different?" Daniel asked, clearly interested.

"Not particularly..." O'Neill said.

"We should stay here for some time - on the Tau'ri, I mean. Since it is now one of Ra's worlds, there will be many people coming here to buy slaves, or just because it is the Supreme System Lord's world. There will be much better opportunities to gather information here than many other places," Lantash said, keeping his voice down.

"For getting info about finding a snake-queen you mean?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes... and please be careful not to say anything insulting about the Goa'uld. There could well be spies and informers listening for that," Lantash said in a low voice, quickly checking if anyone appeared to listen. "And remember - do _not _quarrel with me or disobey me in any way when someone else is around. I would have to retaliate - and the punishment would have to be severe."

O'Neill sighed. "Yeah, yeah... we'll remember..."

"I am also hoping to find information about the Tok'ra. I believe that would be a good place to find help, if the Tok'ra here can be convinced to trust us."

"OK, OK! We'll _stay _for a while!" O'Neill exclaimed.

Lantash nodded. "We should locate the main trading capital - it's probably the same place Ra stays when he is here on the Tau'ri. That would be the place where we have the greatest opportunity to find information."

"Why don't we just ask someone?" Daniel suggested.

"I would assume most visitors to the planet already _have _this information. We cannot risk arousing suspicion."

"We should at least try to find out if the Stargate is here or not," O'Neill said.

"That I can answer quickly. It is not." Lantash told them.

"And you know this... how?"

"I would have sensed it if it was anywhere near here." He looked at O'Neill. "Refined naquadah."

"Ah."


	7. A Minor Goa'uld Lord

**Chapter Notes:**

Lantash and the others get a taste of how different this reality is.

Warning: Mention of torture.

* * *

They slowly wandered towards the new center of the city. On the way they studied the remnants of the civilization. Some of the houses from before the attack still stood, and there were even one or two here and there that were almost intact.

People seemed to live in all the houses they had been able to make reasonably wind- and waterproof. Those not fortunate enough to get a room in one of those, lived in the primitive sheds that had been put up everywhere.

As could be expected, there was no electricity anymore. Only candles, fires, and torches lit up houses and streets as darkness fell. They would have to find a place to stay for the night, and soon.

In a situation such as this, it would normally be a task for a First Prime, and Teal'c inquired for the nearest place that would be up to his Lord's standards.

They were shown to a small hotel, which only had a few visitors besides themselves, but it had electricity, warmth, as well as clean water - both hot and cold. Minor Goa'uld would stay here when they had business in the area.

The owner of the hotel was a human. A middle-aged man who was extremely polite towards Lantash, and clearly very much afraid of what might happen should the _Lord _be unhappy or angered for any reason.

Two other Goa'uld were staying there at the time. They saw one of them on their way to their suites. He was handsome, as most Goa'uld hosts were, but had a cold, arrogant expression on his face.

A servant brought him a box of something he had apparently ordered. The Goa'uld took one look inside, then showed the package aside, angrily. Strawberries fell all over the floor, some of them rolling almost to where SG-1 and Lantash were standing, waiting for space to allow them to pass by to the stairs.

"Di'dak'dida? Gonach! Ke'i kresh'ta!"

"Uh... how dare you... dammit! Kneel... ah... scum?" Daniel whispered, translating to O'Neill and Sam.

"I'm sorry!" The servant fell to his knees, a terrified expression on his face. "They are _fresh_! Picked today!"

"Rak'lo najaquna shel're hara kek!" the Goa'uld said slowly, with menace in his voice. He grinned evilly and lifted the hand with his hand device, activating it. He began the process of killing the servant.

"It's time for you to die..." Daniel translated.

"_What_! Just for bringing him some strawberries he didn't like?" O'Neill exclaimed, incredulously.

"Quiet..." Lantash said, warningly.

The Goa'uld quickly changed from ribbon mode to shock wave mode and killed the servant by showing him almost through the nearest wall, before he turned towards O'Neill. His eyes flared.

"Kegalo! Shree'tar," he hissed. "Quiet. Human _trash_. Kek kel shak!" He stepped towards O'Neill, raising his hand device again.

Lantash threw O'Neill a warning glance, and he thankfully kept his mouth shut.

"Tak mal tiak," Lantash greeted respectfully and bowed to the Goa'uld. "I am Lord Ranesh. Please forgive him. I have just acquired him and the others a few hours ago."

"Tau'ri Noc'Onac," the Goa'uld said angrily.

"Of course. You are quite correct. The humans are not truly sentient - thus they do not learn quickly. I will teach him."

"You bought undomesticated humans?" The Goa'uld suddenly grinned. "You must be very young and inexperienced."

"Indeed. I have only just been allowed a host and have acquired this small entourage. I hope to find ways to increase my power and influence here on the Tau'ri."

The Goa'uld nodded. "I suppose I shall have to forgive you for not knowing how to keep your slaves in line yet. Perhaps I should teach you. It is important to not allow them to think they have rights or are worth anything. Be careful _you_ do not start thinking it! We do not want them to get ideas! Your _animal _interrupted my entertainment and you will not allow me the pleasure of killing it. You are sure you will not allow it? I can give you another in compensation. They are cheap, since they breed like rats." He sighed. "This deplorable place has little enough to offer in the ways of diversion. You must join me for dinner tonight. My name is Lord Cordesh."

Lantash reacted only minimally to the name. He knew it was not a question, but an order. "It would be my honour."

"I suppose it is my luck you are here tonight. I feel a rare desire for company and the only other Goa'uld besides us, prefers to follow his inclinations for the service animals. I can understand the need from time to time, but he seems to be obsessed with them. It is somewhat creepy." He laughed noisily. "They rarely seem to last long, so it is fortunate for him there is an inexhaustible supply of them here."

"Yes, very," Lantash said, trying to hide his disgust with the other's complete lack of compassion for the humans suffering.

"In two hours. I fear a shorter time would mean these _monkeys _would not be able to serve us anything edible."

Lantash bowed, and he and SG-1 hurried to their rooms.

* * *

"Why did you agree to eat dinner with that pompous idiot?" O'Neill wondered.

Lantash sighed. "I would prefer not to, however, I have to keep up my role as a very low-ranking Goa'uld and I cannot afford to insult him. It would be... un-Goa'uld. All a minor Goa'uld would think about, would be to increase their power and influence - even if it means bowing to the higher ranking ones for a time. Besides, I hope to gain some information from him about this world."

"I guess that makes sense. Wait... _Cordesh_... isn't that the guy who betrayed the Tok'ra when we'd just met you?"

"He is. Obviously he either did not become Tok'ra in this universe or he succeeded in getting away after betraying them." Lantash looked worried. "I hope it is the first possibility, and that he has not caused my people much misfortune. I shall have to be careful what I say, lest he recognize me as Tok'ra, if he ever was one." He bowed his head, letting Martouf fore.

"Cordesh originally swore loyalty to Jolinar, before she became a Tok'ra. He chose to become Tok'ra as well, when she did. We worry what might have happened to her, here."

"I can understand," Sam said, concerned.

"We are also surprised Cordesh did not recognize us. Even if we are dead in this universe... as well - which seems likely - he should have recognized me from before. Perhaps he left the Tok'ra long ago, or he never joined in the first place."

"I thought you weren't supposed to take control while you were doing the undercover stuff?" O'Neill asked.

"I should not, however this is hardly a normal undercover mission and no Jaffa or human servants are likely to burst in and discover I am not Lantash." He gave control back to his symbiote.

"Would you need any of us to accompany you?"

Lantash considered. "My First Prime and my lo'tar should attend me. Whether or not you will be allowed to stay, depends on the situation. We shall see."

They were all starved after walking for many hours without anything to eat. They ordered a light meal, which everyone except Lantash ate hungrily. He only ate sparingly, knowing that he needed to be able to eat the food he would no doubt be offered by Cordesh.

They each took a quick bath, since they would need to appear to have been transported here, and not to have walked for many hours, first through the forest and then the city.

Lantash wore clothes resembling traditional Indian clothing, matching the culture he was pretending to be from. He had on a pair of grey silk pants, and a white shirt of the same material, lightly embroidered. Over the shirt he wore a dark blue, sherwani-style coat, richly embroidered with gold thread and with precious stones woven into it. A turban of matching colour to the coat and a pair of embroidered shoes completed his outfit.

He sighed as he put on the hand device and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very much forward to wearing a Tok'ra uniform again.

He turned to look at Sam and smiled when he saw her. She looked _very _attractive.

She had on a short sleeveless mid-riff baring blouse. Most of her back was bare, the blouse only held together with strings. It was made out of silk brocade, in a colour similar, but lighter than what Lantash wore. It had a golden embroidery along the border, made in the same style as her 'master'. She also wore a matching long skirt wrapped around her waist, much like a sari, but not draped over either of the shoulders. Instead she had a thin veil draped lightly over the back of her head and her shoulders. She wore a pair of elegant leather sandals on her feet.

Teal'c was wearing a standard, nondescript Jaffa uniform, but with a turban to hide the fact his forehead symbol was that of an Apophis Jaffa.

O'Neill stared at them all, grinning.

"Don't you think you should have picked another culture to be from, Lantash? It's not like any of you look _remotely _Indian..."

Lantash sighed deeply. "It does not matter one way of the other. Goa'uld will dress according to the culture they have picked for themselves - or their overlord, if they are someones underling - regardless of how their host looks. I admit to not feeling comfortable in this outfit, but that would be the case regardless of which culture I tried to emulate, as I do not enjoy being overdressed." He again looked unhappily at the precious stones in his clothing.

"While you present a... _different_... appearance, I'll have to say it actually suits you." Sam smiled, then added, a little shyly. "You look good."

"Thank you Samantha, so do you." He gazed appreciatively at her.

"Ranesh..." Daniel said, thoughtfully. "Ah... now I remember... it's a name used in some parts of India for 'Lord Shiva'. It's really interesting..."

"Oh, no. No long-winded explanations today!" O'Neill ordered.

"OK... but, that explains the clothing," Daniel said, a little annoyed with being interrupted. "By the way, I've seen clothing like what Sam's wearing - it resembles what some of the temple dancers wore when I visited southern Indian... the state of Tamil Nadu..." Daniel quieted as O'Neill sent him a death glare.

Sam looked down herself. "I sure hope I'm not going to be expected to dance!"

"You need not concern yourself with that, Samantha," Lantash said. "If a performance is required it is the responsibility of the host, not the guests. Besides, as my lo'tar, you would not be expected to perform... ah, except for in more... shall we say, _private _situations..." He smiled mischievously.

Sam blushed as the others laughed.

Teal'c suddenly turned to Lantash. "I believe it is time for you to go and take part in 'Lord Cordesh's' dinner, or you shall be late."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you for reminding me." Lantash shook his head, angry with himself for forgetting.

He knew the reason, though. He was very much _not _looking forward to spending an evening in the company of Cordesh - the traitor - though he knew there was no way he could avoid it. Besides, he was hoping he would learn something useful about this reality.

* * *

Lantash sat in an ornate chair beside Cordesh - who had, of course, made sure to have a more opulent place to sit. They had eaten a lavish dinner, which Lantash had to admit had been delicious.

He and Martouf felt sorry for Sam and Teal'c. The Jaffa's duty was to just stand guard and make sure no one attacked his Lord. He had done this until Cordesh decided they did not need guards and indicated he would consider it an insult if Lantash kept his. He had quickly sent Teal'c back to the rooms where Daniel and O'Neill waited.

Sam had to stay and be ready to assist Lantash with anything he might need. She was happy she had already eaten, or it would have been torture to watch all this delicious food pass her by. However, no human slave - not even a lo'tar - would be permitted to eat with the Goa'uld.

"I have some entertainment scheduled for tonight. I promise you, it will be _exquisite_!" Cordesh grinned.

"I look forward to it," Lantash said, politely, though he silently wished he could just leave.

Cordesh was a most unpleasant character here, much worse than he had been in Lantash's own reality, _after _he became a Goa'uld there. Martouf suggested he may just have hidden it, but Lantash doubted he would have been able to hide this intense a contempt for humans.

As well, he had made no comments about the Tok'ra - which might be good or bad. Had he never been Tok'ra? Then there might be no reason to boast about his 'successful' infiltration - if that was what he had done. _Had _he been Tok'ra? How long ago? His host was different, but that was hardly surprising - he probably had taken another one in order to hide, like he had attempted to do in their own reality. Maybe his life had turned out quite differently. That would explain much.

"Since you interrupted my enjoyment of killing the human slave this afternoon, I just _have _to have something else to entertain me." The Goa'uld smiled. "First, we will have some more ordinary entertainment. I have arranged for dancers and musicians." He clapped his hands and several humans entered, looking very apprehensive.

The musicians played quite well, Lantash thought, and the scantily clad female dancers were _very_ talented... He smiled as he watched them. However, he soon found himself glancing at Sam again and again, secretly wishing _she_ was the one dancing - and for him alone.

Martouf added his suggestions to what he would like to do to her _afterwards _and Lantash agreed. Realising, however, that this was not the time for such thoughts, he made an effort to think of something else. How would he get information out of this annoying, unpleasant Goa'uld?

After about an hour's performance, Cordesh grew tired of the display and yelled at them to get out before he killed them. Lantash looked on in shock - the dancers and musicians had done nothing to incur this wrath, and he had never experienced a Goa'uld behaving quite this unpredictable before. He frowned slightly and threw Sam a concerned look. He very much wished she was not in here with them, risking to draw the attention of this madman.

When the performers had left, Cordesh turned to Lantash.

"I have had my Jaffa capture a few human slaves - I almost considered including those cretins that 'performed' before, but dancers and musicians are getting scarce..." He laughed loudly. "I guess others weren't as disciplined as I am, and followed their inclinations to kill them! Anyway, I have some slaves to play with. I guess I should be generous and offer you one at least, but I did not think of it earlier and the four I have will _barely _make up for the pleasure I was deprived of earlier... However, you are young and inexperienced and I do not hold a grudge. If you want, I shall ask my Jaffa to grab a few of the servants here for you. What do you say?" He smiled, slightly condescending, but clearly feeling magnanimous.

Lantash barely managed to hide his disgust. "That will not be necessary. I have already intruded on your hospitality far too much..." Getting an idea of how he could get out of this, he sent Sam an obvious, lustful look. "Besides, I have other _pleasures _planned for later..."

Cordesh laughed. "Well, if _that _is your inclination..." He shook his head. "You are too soft. You need to learn. Yes, I will show you, then you can return to your chambers and have your fun with your lo'tar." He ordered his Jaffa to bring forth the humans they had captured.

* * *

Four terrified humans knelt in front of Cordesh who was looking over the assortment of torture instruments he had had his Jaffa bring. Getting ready to torture the slaves to death.

Sam sent Lantash a pleading look. He looked as if he was about to be sick, thinking about what Cordesh would do to the humans. He absolutely did not want Sam to experience this.

"Lo'tar!" Lantash ordered.

"My Lord," Sam said, kneeing in front of him.

"Return to my quarters and prepare for my arrival. You already have your orders."

"Yes, my Lord." She rose and hurried out, deeply grateful.

Lantash shot Sam a - well hidden - envious look as she escaped the room. He dearly hoped this was not going to get as ugly as he feared. Martouf hugged him warmly, comforting him. Lantash offered to block Martouf from experiencing whatever Cordesh was about to do to the slaves, wishing he could block himself out too...

* * *

It was quite late when Lantash returned to the rooms he shared with SG-1, looking harried.

Worried, Sam hurried to him. "What did he do to the slaves?"

Lantash shook his head, not wanting to be reminded. "Let's just say... when we get back, I think I'm going to need that therapy for... post traumatic stress syndrome, Stargate Command offered all of us after we returned from Netu."

O'Neill looked appalled, realising it would have had to be very bad indeed for the Tok'ra to react like that. He quickly decided to change the subject. "Did you learn anything useful about this reality?"

"Yes. Whatever happened here, the Goa'uld are _worse_, much much worse than they are in our reality. They also seem to be even _more_ self-assured, arrogant... _megalomaniac_. I would say they have had very little opposition." He looked tired. "I do not know what it is that has caused it, but some of the planets he mentioned as being under him and his allies are free where we come from." His expression cleared some. "I did learn a few other, more immediately useful things. I know the name and location of the city Ra stays in when he is on the Tau'ri. He has moved the chaapa'ai there as well. Also, Colorado Springs was the first city to be subjugated, since this is where the chaapa'ai was."

"So the SGC existed here as well. That is something, at least," O'Neill said. "Where does our old 'friend' Ra stay?"

"In a country you refer to as 'Egypt'. He has rebuilt one of his palaces near a larger group of the old landing platforms... pyramids and moved the chaapa'ai back there as well," Lantash said.

"OK, Egypt it is, then."

"Wait... Lantash, didn't you say this was the first city to be conquered?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Yes?"

"Then we should not leave just yet. There may be some information to be found here - people may know something. Especially since the SGC apparently was located here in this reality as well. Perhaps we can find someone that worked for them?"

"It's not a bad idea," Lantash said thoughtfully. "However, I fear the Goa'uld will have killed everyone with any connection to your 'Stargate' program - or made them hosts."

"Perhaps, but there might be one or two that got away. We humans are resourceful, you know..." O'Neill said. He made a decision. "We'll stay here a little longer."


	8. The Human Slave

**Chapter Notes:**

While exploring the city and looking for clues to what has happened, SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash come across an old man, now a slave.

* * *

It was some hours past noon the next day, when SG-1 and Lantash ventured out into the city again. The vast majority of the population was out working in the fields and other places around the city, so only small children and visitors - and a few traders - were about.

They strolled around to see what they could learn, with Lantash pretending to study the area for opportunities. Everywhere they went, flocks of small children fled, but hid behind whatever they could find and looked curiously after them.

"I don't think they get many visitors here - at least not Goa'uld and their followers, or others dressed like we are," Sam noted.

"No, I agree. We are also unlikely to learn much in this part of the city. We should avoid raising suspicion and return to the more affluent parts," Lantash observed.

"Could we take a look at that... sculpture, first? The large monument over there?" Daniel pointed. "It could have some information about what happened here."

"OK, but let's be quick about it," O'Neill said.

They walked to the monument, which consisted of several large slabs of stone, all with inscriptions, and some with drawings. As they came nearer, they saw the writing was in both Goa'uld and English.

There were projectors mounted around them, to ensure they could be seen and read at all times, so it must be considered important. No one else was around, so they could study it freely and talk amongst themselves without fear.

"Wow, it looks like some sort of historic summary!" Daniel looked surprised, and delighted. He began to look it over. "Ah... it's a _reminder _to the population. See?"

"Yes," Lantash said, studying it as well. "It contains the dates the Tau'ri 'misbehaved' and did something or other that was not to Ra's liking. Either the fought back against Goa'uld scouting parties or rebelled against the taking of slaves and hosts. It also proclaims how Ra finally had enough of this 'straying from the path' and made sure the Tau'ri were 'returned to safety'." He scoffed.

"It _does _mention a 'rebellion against the rightful removal of slaves for the use of the Gods'," Daniel said. "It happened... ten years ago? Is that correct?" He looked to Lantash.

"It says so, yes."

"Could all of this really have happened so fast?" O'Neill indicated the city and the ruins in it.

"Apparently..." Sam looked shocked as well.

"It would seem the Goa'uld continued to send Jaffa to gather slaves from the world of the Tau'ri regularly, up through the centuries, right until the time Ra returned," Lantash said. "The Tau'ri eventually rebelled openly against this continuous return for slaves. Most puzzling."

"_Puzzling_? Why _wouldn't _they get angry about that?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant!" Lantash sounded annoyed. "Only that there should have _been _no - major - capturing of slaves in the last 2000 years."

"That's true. We know it happened now and then, but it was never widespread and probably not even noticed outside of the local area. Basically, it was just a Goa'uld grabbing a small group of people - and rarely at that. There wasn't anything to rebel about," Daniel agreed.

"Exactly. Egeria stopped it, more than 2000 years ago. It was before she truly became Tok'ra, at least officially - and before any of her Tok'ra children were born," Lantash told them.

"Really? How _did _she stop it?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"Before she became Tok'ra, she was one of Ra's queens. After Hathor had been... shall we say, 'imprisoned'... she became his favourite for a short period. Egeria used Ra's infatuation to convince him to stop the slave-raids on Earth, something she had begun to feel was repulsive and wrong. He even agreed to make it illegal for others," Lantash said.

"How did he _ever _agree to something like that?" Sam looked disbelieving.

"Well, she... conditioned him slowly to the idea. A few whispered words in his ear now and then, making him think it was _his_ idea. That he wanted to stop the other Goa'uld from getting more slaves from Earth. That it was a disadvantage for his slave-trade and an encroachment upon his rights that the other Goa'uld could raid Earth for slaves. He eventually agreed to it," Lantash explained. "Later, she rebelled against Ra and the other Goa'uld, and for a while she fought together with my Jolinar against the Goa'uld. They were very powerful - for some time - and among other things they enforced the blockade, stopping anyone from getting slaves from Earth. By the time the early Tok'ra were on the run, the slave-runs had long since stopped. While the Goa'uld would sometimes go there and capture a few slaves, the real attacks never started up again. It was one of the things our undercover agents always worked to ensure - keeping the Goa'uld feuding and luring them into believing it would be to _their _advantage if no one got hold of many extra slaves and used them to tip the balance. Eventually, the Goa'uld rarely thought of the Tau'ri."

"Great!" O'Neill actually looked impressed. "I didn't know you guys had done that! Now, why didn't the Tok'ra _here _do that?"

Lantash frowned. "I don't know. There are several possible answers, of course..."

"Such as?"

He sighed. "Other matters could have taken their time. Maybe Egeria didn't succeed in convincing Ra in the first place. Maybe she and Jolinar were never powerful enough - military - to do anything..."

"Or maybe they just couldn't care less?" O'Neill suggested.

"Unlikely." Lantash suddenly bowed his head and gave Martouf control. He looked concerned.

"There are also other possible explanations. Some more troubling than others. Maybe Egeria was not Tok'ra here... or she was killed before she could do anything."

"I didn't think you were allowed to speak - publicly, at least," O'Neill commented.

"It's dangerous for me to be in control here, yes," Martouf agreed. "Someone might notice it is me and not Lantash in control, and wonder..."

Martouf quickly dipped his head and Lantash soon looked up.

"Let's hope neither of Martouf's suggestions are the correct one. We'll be in significant trouble if it is."

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"Well, obviously there is _something _different here - many things, actually, and they all seem to be different in an unfortunate way. A lot of things could be explained by the complete absence of Tok'ra. For instance, why the Goa'uld seem to be even worse here than they are at home."

"You're taking a _lot_ of credit there! So _you're_ the reason _our _reality isn't even more snake-infested than it is - and with nastier Goa'uld!" O'Neill snorted.

"How else do you explain it, _human_?" Lantash looked angry. "I realize we do not know this with certainty, but we _do _know Egeria obviously did not stop Ra from taking slaves from the Tau'ri in this version!"

"Listen, guys! Relax! We can't learn anything more here, so why don't we just go to Ra's capital or whatever and see if we can find someone with more information, there!" Sam said, irritated.

"It's really too bad we can't just ask someone for the information. It would be so much easier!" Daniel complained.

All of a sudden, Teal'c turned around and crashed through a bush. They heard a yelp before their Jaffa friend appeared again, dragging an old man, wearing rags.

"He was listening."

"I didn't hear a thing! I swear!" The man threw Lantash a terrified look. "I just happened to be passing by..."

"If that were the case, I would have heard you before you reached us. The ground is covered with gravel. No, you must have been hiding behind that bush the whole time, hoping we would leave before you had to move," Lantash said.

"Please! Good Lord, have mercy on a poor old fool!" He threw himself before Lantash's feet. "I have three grandchildren I have to feed, since my son was killed in the mines and..."

Lantash looked down at him with an unhappy expression on his face. "Get up!" He ordered. "_Leave us!_"

"...and do not _ever_ mention this!" Teal'c added. "If you so much as _think_ of mentioning anything you _may _have heard... my Lord's wrath will reach you across the universe!"

"Of course," The man said, slowly getting up. He looked very surprised to be allowed to live. "I _heard_ nothing, so I will _tell _nothing..."

"Cut the crap!" O'Neill said angrily. "All of you!" He looked hard at Lantash and Teal'c, daring them to say otherwise. "If he heard anything we've said, we can't let him go. He can't seriously believe you're a Goa'uld Lord, Lantash! No offense, but you do a pretty lousy job of it!"

"None taken. Quite on the contrary, though in this situation..." He frowned.

"What do you suggest we do with him?" Teal'c wondered.

"Please, good sir's... and madam... it's none of my business who or what you are. I see you are fine people, high above my position." He made as if to leave.

Teal'c stepped in front of him, making the man recoil.

"If he knows about us anyway, why don't we take the opportunity and ask _him _what's happened?" Daniel suggested.

"Yeah... that's actually a good idea." Sam turned to the man. "Do you know somewhere we can go to talk... somewhere no one would hear us?"

"They say Ra can hear you everywhere!"

"Surely, you don't believe _that_!" O'Neill scoffed.

The old man seemed to think it over. He gave first Lantash, then Teal'c, a worried look.

"No... but many do."

"It's a lie." Lantash offered.

The man still did not seem completely sure, but eventually nodded slowly. "OK... follow me, then."

He nervously took them to a nearby park, which had clearly not been tended to for many years. The grass was high and the trees and bushes grew wild. If it had not been for a crumbling wall around that area, they might have taken it for a patch of forest, encroaching upon the city.

They followed the man along a partially overgrown track to a small pavilion. Inside, it smelled dank and moldy, and it was semi-dark as only a little light filtered through the many leaves and vines growing around it. However, it was obvious it had once been very beautiful.

"I assure you, no one will hear us here. I used to come here with my wife, and dream about the past, before the Goa'uld came."

"That happened 10 years ago?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but surely you must know this?" He looked at her with puzzlement.

"No, we did not know that until very recently. Please, you _must _understand, that whatever is mentioned here, you can never tell anyone..." Lantash began.

"I'll handle this," O'Neill said, obviously not looking forward to it.

"Yes... _sir_." Lantash said, stepping back.

The old man looked shocked at this.

"My Lord? _Why_?"

"He's no Lord - or god, or whatever. Neither are any of the Goa'uld." O'Neill told him.

"I am Tok'ra. Do you know what that is?" Lantash asked, curious - and hopeful.

O'Neill sent him a warning look and he shut up, though he looked somewhat rebellious.

"No, my Lor... no, sir. I don't," the man answered.

* * *

After some discussion, the old man relaxed enough that he could tell them what he knew. They learned there had been regular - and usually not even secret - raids for slaves. Sometimes a great many had been taken. Everyone had known about it for centuries. Known there were beings from other worlds who would sometimes arrive and capture people - people who were never to be seen again.

The numbers taken had never been large enough to endanger Earth's development, but as the populations grew larger, the raids came more frequently.

The aliens would sometimes be very bold and arrive in broad daylight, herding in the number of people they wanted, and then leave. It had been a common item on the news.

From time to time there had been small clashes between the military and the aliens, but the people of Earth had rarely been able to stop a raid. Sometimes prisoners had been taken - Jaffa. They had been interrogated. Tortured. Usually they had said very little, but the humans had learned _something _about their enemies from them.

Around 20 years ago, a decision had been made to fight back and try to stop the aliens. Even to go out there, among the stars and see what could be done. Perhaps some weapon could be found, that would give humanity an edge.

From the Jaffa, the Earthlings knew there was a Stargate on Antarctica, though the Jaffa regularly came by ship as well. Eventually humans had managed to find the Stargate, dig it out of the ice, and fetch it. By some strange coincidence, they had brought it to Cheyenne Mountain here as well. With the knowledge gained from the Jaffa, they had learned to activate it.

Many of the missions had been disastrous. The Goa'uld seemed to be _everywhere_. Some attempts had been made to attack them, but with very little success.

A number of years later, a Goa'uld who came to Earth for slaves, were attacked by a united Earth. The Goa'uld had only brought ground forces and small ships, and Earth was victorious. Now and then, that was repeated when the raiders came.

This resistance had enraged Ra. He had suffered a fw losses in the clashes, and he was also the 'original owner' of Earth, and so it fell to _him _to ensure it was 'suitable' to harvest slaves on.

Lantash pointed out that it must also have made Ra look ridiculous among the other Goa'uld, if he could not keep this planet in order. Besides, Earth had a large population and it was likely profitable to sell her people as slaves.

Whatever the reason, Ra had sent a large fleet in order to punish the population of Earth, and to re-enslave the planet.

It had not taken long for the Supreme System Lord to conquer all off Earth's forces, raze many of the cities, and destroy the civilization. Many had died and more had been taken to other worlds.

Still, the population of Earth had been and was large, and the old man estimated between 2 and 3 billion people still lived there. They were forced to work hard and all of them belonged to Ra, as his slaves. It was a regular occurrence that some were rounded up and sold to whatever Goa'uld wanted more slaves. Those remaining were encouraged to breed.

It turned out their new friend had never even heard rumours of a resistance anywhere, and certainly knew nothing that could point to the Tok'ra having done anything. Of course, that was hardly surprising, as they preferred - and needed - to work in complete secrecy to not be found out by the Goa'uld.

All during the discussion, the old man kept sending Lantash strange looks. It was clear he found them _all _weird, but the 'Goa'uld' in particular, since it was obvious Lantash _was_ one, but just as obvious he behaved nothing like them. In the end, the man gave them his word he would never tell anyone about this meeting, and they left, believing him.


	9. Egypt

**Chapter Notes:**

Egypt has once again become one of the main center's of Goa'uld civilization. What will Lantash and the others find there?

* * *

The trip to Ra's new capital in Egypt was a short one in a Teltac. It actually took longer to take off and to land than it did to fly the distance. Arriving there, they landed openly on an official runway after receiving permission.

It was obvious this was a busy spaceport, and no one gave them a second look as they walked through the area.

Officially, they were here because Lantash was looking for possible ways to build his power - for stronger Goa'uld to ally with. They checked in to a guesthouse for minor Goa'uld. It was luxurious, but not nearly as opulent as the places reserved for even minor System Lords. This suited them well, as they did not wish to draw attention.

They stayed there several weeks. Teal'c went to talk with the Jaffa of some of the other minor Goa'uld and tried to - carefully - get information from them about the state of the Galaxy, pretending to be from a backwater planet.

The rest of SG-1 did their work as servants for Lantash, and tried to talk to the other human servants - both those working at the guesthouse and those belonging to some of the Goa'uld staying there. None of them learned much, as they had to be very careful.

They _did _learn that the Jaffa and most of the human slaves were extremely loyal and completely convinced the Goa'uld were gods - or perhaps they were just too terrified to say or do anything else.

Meanwhile, Lantash tried to ingratiate himself with the more powerful Goa'uld, keeping up appearances as a new Goa'uld setting out on his journey towards becoming a System Lord, while simultaneously keeping his ears and eyes open for any useful information.

Sam and Teal'c would usually accompany him when he went to visit the various Lords - giving them an opportunity to see what they could get out of the Jaffa and human slaves there.

It was almost two weeks later when Lantash finally returned with some potentially good news.

"Ra has a database of the history of _everyone _of consequence - most everyone else as well - including their biography and history of events in the Galaxy for the last many thousand years. I am not surprised - the Tok'ra in our reality have managed to get hold of small parts of it from time to time, but I am pleased to hear he has one here as well. It would also contain information about all known queens."

"If we could just get a copy of that, then we'd have all we need." O'Neill grinned. "How do we steal it?"

"Think of all the information!" Daniel's eyes shone at the thought.

"Unfortunately, it will not be easy to get to it. Since it contains many secrets Ra uses to keep everyone under his power, it is hidden and not even acknowledged to exist. I found out about it by listening to rumours at a meeting between some of the Goa'uld underlings."

"OK, what do you suggest, then?" Sam asked.

"I have managed to get invited to an audience with Heru'ur. He is Ra's closes ally. If I can become _his _underling, I will be allowed to participate in functions at Ra's court. Hopefully, an opportunity will present itself."

* * *

The meeting with Heru'ur went well and Lantash became his newest - and lowest - underling. However, he did not care that his position was the lowest of the Goa'uld at that court, rather he was pleased he would now automatically be invited to at least _some _of Ra's events.

It did not take more than a few days before he and another minor Goa'uld was ordered to follow Heru'ur to Ra's palace, in order to assist him with a business arrangement. When Lantash and Teal'c came back in the evening, Lantash told them what he had learned. He was fairly certain he knew how to gain access to Ra's database of Galactic secrets, but he needed some kind of diversion.

He also needed an excuse to leave the planet afterwards, as he and the others would not be able to just disappear. That would make Heru'ur, and in turn Ra, suspicious and they would soon be hunted. That would give them too much trouble, so that had to be avoided.

The perfect opportunity to copy the database came a few weeks later, when Ra announced he would be having a celebration on the occasion of him finishing his newest palace.

It was basically an excuse to have an all-out orgy, which Lantash told them Ra had been famous for. All Goa'uld who were remotely allied with him - or just friendly - were invited, and it would be a very bad idea not to show up.

Hopefully, Ra and everyone else would be engulfed in the entertainment and too drunk or high to pay attention to anything else. This would give SG-1 and Lantash/Martouf a chance to hack Ra's computers and get to the database.

The only problem would be the Jaffa who were completely loyal and who did not drink - and who also did not take part in a Goa'uld celebration. However, they would likely have other tasks to occupy them in such situations.

As luck would have it, one the day of the celebration, Heru'ur discovered someone had been stealing naquadah from one of his mines on a distant planet. Lantash was given the task of investigating, as no one else wanted the job. It would be tiresome and not particularly glorious, and it held few, if any, prospects of gaining power.

They would have to leave the planet the very next day, right after participating in Ra's celebration. They could, of course, not refuse an invitation from the Supreme System Lord, over something as trivial as a minor financial issue.

All Goa'uld were expected to show up bringing gifts and wearing their finest clothing - and accompanied by a small entourage to show off their wealth and power. Lantash did not really have the means to procure anything Ra would appreciate, but with the help of Daniel they had found an ancient Japanese sword, in a small museum Daniel had once visited.

Daniel did not like the idea of giving it to Ra, but it would be a barely adequate gift and they needed _something_ to avoid punishment.


	10. Ra

**Chapter Notes:**

It is time to attend the celebration thrown by the Supreme System Lord Ra.

Warning: Non-graphic violence. Character death (minor).

* * *

They were waiting in the hallway outside the huge throne room where Ra was accepting all his gifts and where the celebration would also take place. The fact that Lantash was pretending to be a very minor Goa'uld, meant they would have to wait for a long time.

O'Neill was carrying the sword. When they stopped, he stumbled over the edge of a very thick carpet and almost dropped the blade. He grabbed it at the last moment.

"Careful! Ra will not appreciate it if we chip his gift!" Lantash warned.

"And it would be a shame, too, because it's unique and really..." Daniel began.

"Cut the crap." O'Neill was irritated. "Have you _seen _what the others are bringing? Exotic animals... young men and women wearing... _very _little, but very expensive looking clothing - and golden chains... slaves, I guess? Large boxes of gold, silver, and jewels... And what do we have? An old sword! Don't ya think Ra has all the old weapons he can ever want?"

Lantash sighed deeply and was thankful no one was standing near enough to hear O'Neill's exclamation. "Colonel, please be careful what you say. If anyone should hear you talk like that to me, I would have no choice but to punish you severely, or risk all our lives." He looked unhappily at the weapon. "However, you are quite correct. Ra does indeed have all he could ever want of almost _anything_. That is the problem. There is _nothing _I can afford that he will appreciate. However, this sword is exquisite enough that he will not punish us, and that will have to be enough."

O'Neill shrugged. "OK, good enough, I guess."

Eventually, they reached the throne room and was allowed to approach Ra. They slowly walked towards him, then stopped at the permitted distance. Sam, Daniel, and O'Neill prostrated themselves on the floor before Ra, while Teal'c kneeled and bowed his head. Lantash took a few more steps forward, then bowed deeply.

"Supreme System Lord Ra, I your humble servant, Lord Ranesh, bring you this valuable antique sword, which I hope you will honour me by accepting." He indicated the weapon.

As agreed on, O'Neill stretched the sword out in front of him, offering it to Ra.

The Supreme System Lord studied them with some amusement. He was in a good mood after all the gifts he had received and after all the other Goa'uld had had to humble themselves before him. It was something the proud Goa'uld hated more than anything else, and so it was an extra pleasure for him.

"I see you got the small 'starter pack'..." Ra smirked. "The Jaffa looks strong and muscular and your lo'tar is very attractive. You made a good deal there." His gaze slid slowly, _hungrily_, over first Teal'c, then Sam. "I guess the younger of the two human male slaves is your spare, but why did you buy the older? Take my advice and get rid of him. He looks badly behaved. The others... _tempting..._" Ra yawned. "Oh, yeah, the sword. Taking your youth and inexperience into consideration, I'll accept it, despite it _really _not being a gift worthy of a Supreme Lord." Ra suddenly looked more closely at the sword, then turned to one of his underlings. "Bring it to me. Immediately."

The Goa'uld hurried to take the sword from O'Neill and give it to Ra who studied it carefully.

"Truly... it _is _a fifth sword in the same group... it completes my collection! While a modest gift, I shall treasure it! I always thought Apophis had it hidden away somewhere, just to annoy me. Hah!" He smiled to himself, then looked up at Lantash. "You are dismissed." He waved off Lantash who made sure to thank Ra profusely, before he and the others left to wait with the assembled Lords and servants.

"Ra seemed... um... _interested _in several of us..." Sam said, looking uncomfortable. "Could he demand you give any of us to him?"

Lantash pondered this. "I do not know if it is different here, but generally, no. At least not Teal'c and you, Samantha. To ask for someones First Prime and especially someones lo'tar would be to encroach on that Goa'uld's personal space. It would have been very bad form and socially unacceptable. Of course, I _am _very low ranking, and Ra is the Supreme System Lord and so answers to no one, but still... he could not afford to alienate such a large group of uncertain allies. I would say no. You are quite safe as my property. All of you."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Well, if nothing else, we learned Ra has bad taste!"

* * *

Finally, the last of the guests had offered their gifts and paid obeisance to Ra. Music started playing and the curtains hiding most of the vast room were pulled away to reveal an overwhelming, confusing display of entertainment.

Hordes of servants milled in, bringing tables and chairs for the more important guests that were to sit in the middle of the room, dining together with Ra.

Lantash and his group were placed at one of the outer tables, near the far end of the room, close to the door. This suited them perfectly, since the idea was for Daniel to sneak out and download Ra's database.

Only one of them would be able to get away, and Lantash would be missed. Daniel and Teal'c were the only others who understood enough Goa'uld, but a First Prime could hardly sneak around unseen - or leave his Lord unprotected for long. Thus Daniel was the logical choice.

Of course, Lantash was the only one of them who would sit and eat at the table. Teal'c would stand guard, and the others would be ready to serve him.

As the first of many dishes was served, music began to play, and scantily-clad dancers, both men and women, entered the many small stages spread out over the room. They began to sway and dance, moving to the music in a way that was anything but subtle.

While the Goa'uld slowly ate their way through the many dishes, several magicians walked around the room and performed small tricks to entertain the guests.

Besides the personal slaves each Goa'uld had brought, there were countless of servants bringing food and drink. These were all young men and women, and like the dancers, chosen for their beauty. Also like the dancers, they wore very little, and now and then one of the Goa'uld would fondle an ass or other body part of a slave that caught their fancy. These servants would return later, to offer _other _services, if so desired.

After what seemed like many hours - and probably were - the dinner was finally over. Slaves quickly cleared everything away, including the tables, then arranged many smaller tables and chairs around the place, for the guests to sit while they enjoyed the main entertainments of the evening.

Ra had spoken a little now and then, and he now lifted a hand to silence everyone. The Goa'uld were quickly notified by one of their servants, tasked specifically with keeping an eye out for this. Being so impolite as to continue talking while the Supreme System Lord was speaking could be very dangerous.

"My fellow Goa'uld...after enjoying this meal, you will now get to witness the _best_ entertainment that can be found _anywhere_ in this Universe!" Ra put one arm around a young boy and the other around a young girl. "You will see wild and ferocious animals! Pretty - and horny - human slaves, looking forward to please you in every way imaginable...and some unimaginable!" He laughed. "There will be exquisite music and dancers! Strong wine! Delicious cakes and hors d'oeuvres! The _best_ opium and cocaine found _anywhere_!" He smiled arrogantly. "Let it begin!"

First the animals entered. Several obviously hungry tigers and lions were lead in by nervously looking animal trainers - all humans. Last followed one man who was coaxing a huge snake to follow. It resembled a reticulated python, but was much larger than any found on Earth - and much too big to be carried.

None of the animals seemed more than barely tame. Their handlers had the tigers and lions in chains and all of them carried pain sticks and whips, which they would use if the animals attempted to jump any of the guests.

The assembled Goa'uld - and their servants - looked on with a mixture of fear and excitement, some more the one than the other.

After the predators had been brought in, several prey was lead in as well. The tigers and lions all sniffed the air and became restless. The snake licked the air and looked with determination at a big goat that was braying loudly.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. One of the goats made an attempt at fleeing, but were stopped by one of the human handlers, using a pain stick. This was clearly the wrong way of going about things, and the goat panicked, resulting in the rest of the goats and other prey animals running off in all directions.

The hungry predators tore free from their human masters and soon everything was chaos in that corner of the room.

Sam observed it from the far end where they were located - and again felt deeply grateful Lantash did not merit sitting closer to Ra - and the action.

Several Jaffa had immediately placed themselves between Ra and the panicking animals and he managed to portray a look of calm and confidence.

The big snake had been cheated out of the goat it had had its eyes on, and went for the nearest other acceptably sized meal - which turned out to be Lord Ares. Before the Goa'uld had a chance to react, the constrictor had coiled around him and was quickly squeezing the life out of him and his host.

The nearby guests stared at the scenario in shock, then hurriedly moved further away, having no wish to risk their own life by helping someone that was ultimately a rival.

The human in charge of the snake tried desperately - and futilely - to get the animal to let go of its prey. Before his horrified eyes, the snake swallowed the Goa'uld.

"Well, we never liked him anyway..." Ra announced from his throne. Then he grinned. "Oh, did I mention this? The domains of anyone who should die during these evening events, are, of course, forfeit."

The other Goa'uld all grinned nervously, then glanced inconspicuously behind them.

A growl was heard, and one of the tigers closed its jaws around the shoulder of Lord Moloc, simultaneously letting a heavy clawed paw fall on his other shoulder.

Moloc panicked. Unable to free himself from the tigers grip, he tore out of his host and jumped into his terrified lo'tar, just as the tiger closed its jaws around the head of his former host.

The lo'tar fought for a brief moment, then felt the control being taken away from her.

Badly shaken, but relieved to be safe, Lord Moloc supported himself against the table as he - with a disgusted expression - watched the tiger finish the last of his former host.

The handlers had by now gathered the predators - who had eaten the rest of the prey animals and were thus reasonably peaceful - and lead them out of the room. Everyone could relax.

Ra laughed at the scenario. He gestured to his lo'tar, who quickly left after having received orders. He returned shortly after, carrying a golden object which he gave to Ra.

The Supreme System Lord clapped his hands and everyone became quiet.

"Lord Moloc... accept this small compensation for your unfortunate accident - and as a reward for your impressive speed."

Everyone laughed as Moloc bowed and accepted the gift - a small gold tiger statue. He had no option but to thank Ra profusely. Afterwards, he walked back to his seat, wearing a less than pleased expression.

When he reached his chair, he hungrily looked around for his dessert, which was no where to be seen. He spotted Nerus, with three plates in front of him, just cleaning the last of them.

"Nerus!" Moloc snarled angrily. "You have eaten _my _dessert!"

"Yours? Now, I'll admit that I ate Lord Ares's dessert, but you will agree he has no use for it anymore..." Nerus grinned. "Oh, and I also ate _Lord _Moloc's dessert, but I haven't touched yours, my Lady..."

Moloc looked like he was about to explode. It did not help that several of the other Goa'uld were snickering. He turned to the nearest servant and yelled at him.

"I am starving! Bring me food, _immediately_!" He turned to Nerus. "_I_ am _Lord _Moloc! And do not forget it or I shall have your fat belly slit!"

"Tsk, tsk... if you are Lord Moloc, then you have already had a full meal. You cannot _possibly_ be hungry anymore. If you continue eating like _that_, you will soon make me look slender..."

"_Idiot_!" His stomach growled. Perhaps it had been a mistake to punish his lo'tar and not let her eat anything before this dinner.

Ra raised his voice slightly. "If you are finished with your petty bickering, the rest of us are ready to move on to the next diversion."

* * *

"You know, I'm actually beginning to _enjoy_ this particular kind of idiocy..." O'Neill commented in a low voice. "Those creatures are doing a pretty good job killing Goa'uld. Perhaps we should hire them."


	11. Goa'uld Entertainment

**Chapter Notes:**

Ra has prepared diverse entertainments for his guests. Unfortunately, his tastes are a bit more depraved than most.

Warning: Mention of sex (multiple partners, various combinations of males and/or females). Non-graphic violence. Hints of torture and rape.

**NOTE**: I don't _think_ the rating goes higher than PG-13, but if I am mistaken, then just tell me and I will fix it! Several scenes were cut or rewritten before posting here. The original version can be found at Symbiotica (tokra DOT fandomnet DOTcom - remove spaces, change DOT to the matching symbol, click titles, then click R, then find Reflections in the list)

* * *

O'Neill looked up as hordes of beautiful young slaves, both men and women, entered the room. They began to spread out, some offering themselves to the guests, some making groups of two, three, or more, and began to have sex on the couches placed here and there.

Lantash had seen similar things before, though never on as big a scale as this. Teal'c, too, had been present at parties were various excesses had taken places.

However, Sam, Daniel, and O'Neill had never experienced anything remotely similar. Before their shocked eyes a scenario much like that which might have taken place in ancient Greece or Rome, played out.

Everywhere, hedonism was celebrated with wanton debauchery. The young male and female slaves would offer themselves to any of the Goa'uld who wanted their services - some chose one or two, many picked several, while others seemed to prefer to watch while the slaves performed various sexual acts in front of them.

Sam looked around, feeling a blush creep up her face. She tried to find something innocent to focus on, but she was not having much luck. It was pretty much an all-over the place orgy that was going on.

One of the nearby groups consisted of a woman and three men. Sam studied them with some interest, secretly considering how it would feel to be the center of attention like that. It was obvious from the woman's expression, that they men all had considerable skill. Looking in the opposite direction, she spotted three girls together. Again one of them was the center of attention - currently, at least. Sam hurriedly looked away from this group as well, hoping to find _something _to focus on, that was not erotic.

As she glanced around the room, she realized that was going to be very difficult. Various combinations of male and female slaves were having sex. Sometimes they were together with one or two Jaffa, sometimes with a Goa'uld, and sometimes it was just the humans.

A few places a way, she saw one woman together with two male Jaffa - she seemed to be enjoying herself, despite the _sizes_ of those Jaffa. In Sam's opinion that had _got _to hurt. She unconsciously pressed her legs closer together and let her gaze continue on to the next couch nearby.

Here two of the female slaves were having sex with what was obviously a Goa'uld - he still wore some of his ridiculous clothing. The females slaves seemed to be having a difficult time making him happy.

Around the room, several of the Goa'uld, both male and female, where enjoying the services of often several slaves. The odd thing was that most of the humans seemed to like what was being done to them - or perhaps they were just really good actors, Sam thought.

She shook her head in shock and disbelief and turned to Lantash who was observing the scenario with some interest - when he was not looking at her. He blushed a little when he noticed she was looking in his direction, then quickly remedied it.

"Why do they all seem to like it? The slaves, I mean," she whispered.

"They would usually have been given strong aphrodisiacs - not for their sake, but to ensure they will give the Goa'uld a good show - _and _to make the Goa'uld feel like they are great lovers. It's good for their self-esteem, I guess." He smiled wryly.

Sam nodded. She glanced at Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c, who all seemed to be absorbed in what was going on. She rolled her eyes at them, but had to admit it was difficult _not _to look, whatever your opinion of what was happening.

She noticed that she recognized one of the female Goa'uld - from Jolinar's memories, she realized - namely Amaterasu. Aside from Ra - and Yu, whom she spotted at the other end of the room, looking bored - Amaterasu was the first Goa'uld that had the same host as she did in their home reality.

Amaterasu had found three young slaves - two muscular male slaves and one petite female slave, who were all doing their best to fulfill her wishes. It was obvious the female Goa'uld was unhappy about something, and she yelled at one of the men. He bowed deeply and ran off, only to return shortly.

Sam followed them with some interest, trying to figure out what it was Amaterasu wanted - the distance was too great for her to hear what they were saying.

When she saw the man who had just returned, take something from a small jar and apply it to himself, then kneel behind his friend, she suddenly realized what Amaterasu wanted. Whether she hoped the additional stimulation would make the slave currently pleasuring her increase his vigor, or whether she just thought it might be funny to see if it would make it harder for him to concentrate, Sam did not know.

She was interrupted in her contemplations as a slave approached their small group. He bowed to Lantash and offered his services, obviously finding the 'Goa'uld Lord' pleasing to look at.

Lantash raised an eyebrow and just shook his head. The man left, looking somewhat dejected.

The slave was soon followed by a young woman, wearing a very provocative outfit that revealed more than it hid. Sam had to admit she was very beautiful. She, too, approached Lantash to see if he was interested.

He looked at her, obviously admiring her shape, but told her no, giving Sam a quick glance. The woman left to offer herself to a Goa'uld at a nearby table.

Several young female slaves, and a few male, offered themselves to Lantash. He rejected them all, starting to look a bit annoyed. He told them he wanted to drink tonight, and nothing else - and that they were to leave him alone or else! He had raised the hand with the hand device at that point, and no further slaves had offered themselves, taking the hint.

Sam noticed Lantash looking at her regularly, with an intense expression on his face. She suddenly remembered what she had learned when the... _other_ version of him had died. Lantash loved her, as much as he had loved Jolinar. She realized why he did not want to have sex with any of the slaves, and _especially _not in front of her... even if it meant he appeared suspicious, turning down all the slaves.

She suddenly felt guilty, but also flattered. She looked at him, and smiled when his eyes met hers. He smiled back, then quickly looked away and glanced around the room, making sure no one had seen him smile at his 'lo'tar'. Sam felt her heart beat faster, and threw him another look. The clothing he wore actually suited him, even if it was a little strange.

* * *

After the orgy had been going on for some time, a break was called for some 'official' entertainment. Ra proclaimed that his former favourite had fallen from grace, and that he would be punished.

Moments later a handsome young man in chains, was lead into the room. The Jaffa guarding him stopped in front of Ra, who looked coldly at the young man. The former favourite looked down, an expression of grief on his face.

"You are no longer suitable for a god. From now on you will belong to my Jaffa, to use for their pleasure, if they so wish. Of course, for a human, this is still an honour, even if it is far removed from the privilege of being allowed to service a god. Today you will be officially handed over to my Jaffa. Of course, receiving pleasure from someone who has previously been used by a god, is a great honour. The honour will fall to _this _Jaffa..." Ra indicated a huge man who was kneeling to the left of him.

All colour seemed to drain from the young slave's face as he recognized the Jaffa - one who was feared by most. On a sign from Ra, the Jaffa - with a huge grin on his face - took the chains and lead the slave away. The young man now seemed resigned to his fate, but kept looking towards Ra with a heart-broken expression. It was very obvious he was still infatuated with his evil master, despite it all.

Sam turned away, feeling very sorry for him. How could Ra behave so cruelly towards someone who clearly adored him? What had the young slave done?

"Lantash... why is Ra punishing that poor kid?" O'Neill asked in a low voice, barely keeping his anger under control.

Lantash sighed. "I would guess the Ra here currently prefers - shall we say - _younger _sex slaves. It was the same in our reality. Presumably that man did nothing, except become an adult." He tried, not completely successfully, to hide his anger and disgust with the Goa'uld. "However, I doubt 'our' Ra would have done something quite like this. As evil as he certainly was, he knew better than to randomly punish a loyal slave for something they could not with any reason be blamed for. He would have found another position for such a loyal servant, since trusted men are scarce. However, humans seem to be valued much less here, so..."

* * *

Most of the Goa'uld had watched the punishment with detached interest, except a few who had seemed genuinely bored. They continued right were they had left off, eating, drinking, and otherwise enjoying themselves. If anything, the level of debauchery had increased.

Since everyone around SG-1 and Lantash seemed to be getting drunk or drugged - or be absorbed in one orgy or another - they decided it was time for Daniel to sneak out and complete the mission they had come here to do.

The others wished him good luck, and he quietly slipped out. None of the Goa'uld noticed anything.

While Daniel was gone, they needed to keep servants and others that might notice he was missing, away. Therefore, Lantash pretended to be completely absorbed in the bottle of whisky he had demanded - and which Sam had fetched, pretending to be terrified her Lord would get angry. She had played her role well and the staff in the kitchen had felt sorry for her, and given her a whole bottle, instead of insisting she bring him a few glasses at a time.

They were clearly very happy most of them did not have to work with a Goa'uld on a daily basis and were only hired for this party. They were understandably pretty shocked by much of what had happened in the throne room.

Sam would make sure Lantash had the drink and food he wanted, and Teal'c and O'Neill would just stand there, ready for whatever.

Lantash drank the whisky as slowly as possible, even spilling some whenever he could get away with it. The drink was not bad at all, and he was very good at filtering out alcohol, but he had no wish to get even slightly drunk tonight. They might well need to be prepared for anything - fleeing, for instance - if Daniel was discovered.

When almost two hours had passed, they were getting very worried about Daniel. O'Neill suggested they should send someone to look for him, while Lantash tried to convince him it would be too dangerous. Sam noticed someone approaching, and quickly warned them.

O'Neill straightened up and stood at the ready, as a good servant. Lantash turned to the approaching Goa'uld - Lord Min - to hear what he had to say.

Min let his eyes slide slowly - and appreciatively - over Sam, before he addressed Lantash.

"Lord... _Ranesh_, is it? I could not help noticing your lo'tar. Since you do not seem to be interested in her - or anyone else - I thought I might offer my services in 'breaking her in' for you."

Sam looked worriedly from Min to Lantash.

Lantash frowned. He felt a flash of anger - and jealousy - but quickly suppressed them both. He smiled politely. "No thank you, my Lord Min. Your reputation precedes you. While it would be a great honour, I have no doubt, that if she should survive, no one but yourself would ever be able to attain pleasure from her. Surely not my humble self."

Min smiled, pleased at the flattering. "I _do _seem to have that effect on many of the weak humans..." He spotted someone entering the room. "Ah, that one is yours as well, is he not?"

Lantash turned to see Daniel stumble into the room, looking drained.

"Yes, he is."

"Perhaps I could play with him? No... I see someone else has beaten me to it. No fun left there for the rest of the evening, I fear!" He smiled again. "Oh, well. There are always plenty of humans..." He turned around and left, to the relief of all of them.

"What _happened_, Daniel!" Sam said in a low voice, shocked and concerned. "You've been gone for _ages _- and you come back looking like... well..."

Daniel sank down in a chair, exhausted to the point of not caring who saw it.

"One of those cursed Goa'uld... I think her name is Bastet... caught me when I was on my way back here. She pulled me into a room and demanded I... um... _serviced_ her. I have never met a woman that was so hard to satisfy! I mean..."

"Did you get the database?" O'Neill interrupted him.

"Yes, and thank you for your concern!" Daniel looked hurt.

"Sorry." O'Neill looked more than a little shameful. "This..." He indicated the room and all the Goa'uld in it. "It's getting on my nerves, ya know?"

Sam sent Daniel what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "Daniel... I'm really sorry. I wish there was anything we could do..."

"Unfortunately, there is little we can do, Doctor Jackson," Lantash said, looking unhappy. "Bastet is a System Lord and very powerful. Since you are my slave, I could possibly have stopped her, had I been present, but... a seemingly master-less human? It is the sad truth that she - or any other Goa'uld - would have the 'right' to abuse those, even in our universe. A right they have given themselves and which I very much hope we can take from them one day."

Daniel nodded, too tired to care right now.

"Will they be able to trace your theft?" Sam wanted to know, suddenly fearing Daniel might have been seen.

"No, I don't think so. I did exactly as you and Lantash said."

Lantash nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now we just have to survive until we can leave without insulting Ra."


	12. Back in Space

**Chapter Notes:**

Thankfully away from Ra, SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash tries to decrypt the database they have stolen.

* * *

Next day, they left early on their Teltac, for the assignment Lantash has gotten from Heru'ur. They had the database, but it would take some time to get the information from it, since it was encrypted.

From what they could tell, it was - among other things - a historic record of everything in the Goa'uld sphere of interest, going back several millennia. That meant they should also be able to find information about Egeria, and determine if there were - or had been - Tok'ra.

While trying to decrypt the database, they found they had not gotten all of it, only maybe 30%. That meant they could not be certain how complete the information they wanted would be, or if it was even in the parts they had managed to download. There was no way to go back for the rest of it, so they would just have to hope the parts they got contained what they needed.

The decryption took a long time, but the journey would be long as well, so it did not matter. They would have to travel to Heru'ur's planet and take care of the business there, before they could do anything else, or they would appear suspicious and might be hunted down as traitors.

Unfortunately, there was no Stargate on the planet they were going to, so they had little choice but to travel the whole way in their Teltac.

Several days passed before they finally had some luck. Daniel, Sam, and Martouf/Lantash had been working on it most of the time, only taking time off to sleep and eat.

Teal'c was piloting the Teltac, except when he did his kel'no'reem, and O'Neill was going stir-crazy from having nothing to do. He would pester Teal'c until even the Jaffa's patience was wearing thin and O'Neill wisely retreated to other parts of the ship.

A Teltac is not a big ship, and so he would invariably end up where the others were working on Ra's database, and ask them questions and make comments until they yelled at him.

He had even started making a bet with himself before going there, as to which one of the four would tell him to leave first.

O'Neill had just decided he could just as well get some sleep, and had fallen into a light slumber when he woke up hearing a cry of happiness.

"What happened?"

"We got it decrypted!" Sam said, smiling widely.

Martouf and Daniel both looked equally happy, and O'Neill smiled a little, getting caught up in their enthusiasm. He was especially glad to see Daniel smile again. He had been somewhat withdrawn since the incident with Bastet, but he seemed to have forgotten about it - for now, at least.

"So, what's the plan, then? Where do we find a queen for Segomo?"

"It's much too early to tell. We have only just decrypted the database, and read a few lines. It will take some time to look over, even if we're just glancing through it for what we need," Martouf said.

"OK... well, get to it!" O'Neill grumbled, a little unhappy to have been awakened when there was no real news yet.

"There seems to be information about all known Goa'uld of importance, so there _should _also be data on the queens Ra knows about. They are very important and would not have been left out, even if some of them are not powerful on their own." Martouf added.

"Well, let's hope one of those can be convinced to join that Segomo-fellow, so we'll be allowed to return home."

"Even if they won't, we could maybe capture one of them, and then leave Segomo to convince her - if we can just find a way to trick him into thinking she's on his side, long enough for us to get away," Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Listen, you've been at it for hours. You should take a break. Continue tomorrow. It'll be nearly a week before we reach that god-forsaken planet where Lantash has to capture a thief."

Martouf nodded. "It might be a good idea to get some food and sleep."

"Wait..." Daniel was still reading the database.

"What now?" O'Neill asked.

"I just found something interesting... about Egeria." He looked up. "I'm sorry, Martouf - and Lantash - it says here: 'the treacherous queen Egeria - formerly of the honourable position of Ra's royal Queen - was killed along with Lord Jolinar, when they met to conspire against our beloved Supreme System Lord and the entire Goa'uld way of life. May they be cursed into eternity.' If I'm not reading this wrong, the date is more than 2000 years into the past."

Martouf looked stricken. He was quiet for some time, then Lantash took over. It was a while before he spoke.

"Then it is true. My queen - and my mate - died before they even had a chance to start the Tok'ra. That explains everything." He took a deep breath. "It does comfort me a little to know they _did _at least turn Tok'ra..."

Sam put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

"Yes, they did." She did not know what else to say. "They just had the odds against them winning here - even more so than in our own reality."

Lantash sent her a weak smile, grateful for the support.

"Couldn't she - Egeria, I mean - have given birth to some Tok'ra _before _she was killed?" Daniel wondered.

"Egeria may or may not have spawned the first batch of Tok'ra around the time she was killed. If it happened at the time I suspect, then she would have had one or possibly two clutches of Tok'ra babies by then. However, Ra would have had her spawn killed if he even _suspected _they were rebellious and not to be trusted," Lantash said.

Daniel nodded. "From what little else I can find, Ra has enjoyed power almost completely without any opposition. His only enemies are Apophis and Zipacna, and they are of no consequence. Since no one has truly challenged him or tried to break the alliances he has made, he has been able to become very powerful."

Lantash read some passages of the database. "The other Goa'uld seems to have squabbled amongst themselves, but no one has kept them divided and fighting, so the few strongest ones are now sitting on most of the power, with only a few minor Goa'uld mixed in. Those we saw at the party may well be all the ones of importance."

"Does it matter?" O'Neill said.

"Yes. If they are very powerful, then they would also be very difficult to topple. Also, with no rebellions they feel even more god-like - and as we have seen, they seem to act it," Lantash pointed out.

Daniel read on. "That is true. There have been a great many punishments, some of Jaffa, but especially of humans."

"I agree, the Goa'uld here have evolved to become even more evil and megalomaniac. Essentially doing whatever they want to _whomever _they want," Sam said.

"What about the Asgard? And the Tollan?" O'Neill asked.

"Moment..." Daniel searched through the database. "The Tollan were killed centuries ago, as were all the more advanced human societies. Only Earth stayed mostly free untill ten years ago. There was no one to keep the Goa'uld busy, so they had the opportunity to kill off all opposition. The Asgard is gone as well. Probably killed by the replicators a few years ago. It only says here they suddenly disappeared and never came back. This meant the Goa'uld could relax completely and take over the last of the remaining protected planets."

O'Neill groaned. "Please give me some _good _news!"

"Sorry..." Daniel looked apologetic. "There's also a reference to Nirrti completing her hok'taur research. The date is very recent. She has created... oh my god! She's figured out how to make an 'advanced host', and are now preparing them for the top echelon of the Goa'uld. Telepathy, mainly, but Ra will be receiving a host that also has some telekinesis."

"That would make it a _lot _harder to fight them. I mean, if they know what you're thinking!" Sam looked shocked.

"Yes, that is very unfortunate." Lantash frowned. "At least we were lucky and he had not received that host yet when we were there. We would have been discovered immediately."

"'Unfortunate'? I think I would phrase it a bit stronger than that! In any case - that does it! We're going home as soon as possible!" O'Neill said.


	13. Comfort and Next Morning

**Chapter Notes:**

Sam and Martouf/Lantash seek comfort in each others arms, both from recent experiences and more distant ones. How do their friends and colleagues react to them becoming lovers? Yes, this chapter is mostly ship. Be warned.

**NOTE**: This chapter is a combination of the original chapters 13 and 14, since chapter 13 was cut extensively to lower it to a PG-13 rating. The original chapters can be read at Symbiotica. Go to tokra DOT fandomnet DOTcom (remove spaces and change DOT to the matching symbol), click either 'roeskva' or 'titles' and find the story.

* * *

Sam, Daniel, and Martouf/Lantash had decided to take the time off to eat and get a good nights sleep before continuing to go through the database.

The news they had read was not good, and it was constantly on all of their minds. They ate only sparingly of their food. Most of what they had to eat was the Goa'uld version of MREs, and about as tasty, but at least it was food.

After eating and freshing up a little in the small on-board bathroom, they all went to their bunks to get some sleep. They really were quite exhausted, after having worked on the database for so long.

O'Neill happily crawled under his blanket, looking forward to some uninterrupted sleep for once.

Sam had just kicked off her boots and was about to go to bed as well, when she spotted Martouf sitting on his bed, looking very sad. She felt sorry for him. It must be hard for him and Lantash to learn that both Egeria and Jolinar had died so early here - and that the Tok'ra had never had a chance.

She went and stood beside him. "Martouf." He turned to look at her, smiling bleakly and with a pained look in his eyes.

"Samantha." He moved over a little on the bed. "Please, sit with me for a moment?" His smile became a little shy, though it was still sad.

Sam nodded and sat down. After sitting in silence for some time, she put a hand on his arm.

"Martouf... I'm sorry Egeria and Jolinar were killed so quickly here. It realize it must be difficult for you - it must be calling up memories for you."

"I do know it's a different universe, but still..." He turned to look at her. "They never had a _chance_ here! In our reality, there are still Tok'ra, even though you tell me so many have died." He swallowed. "I guess it all became a little too much, all of a sudden. Lantash and I had only just truly accepted Jolinar was gone. You may think we are... _pathetic_, but she had been a part of our life for so long - when we learned she was dead, it was as if part of us was missing. As if our hearts had been torn out. It took a long time for the pain to lessen. Then, we are pulled a year or two through time to a future where a large percentage of the Tok'ra - of our _friends_ - are gone. Dead."

"And on top of that we come here, to a place where the Tok'ra were destroyed before they even truly existed - where Egeria and Jolinar were killed before they could start the Tok'ra. I can understand why _that _would be hard to stomach - and that it would remind you of your other losses."

Martouf nodded. "At least we know they _did _become Tok'ra here as well. That is a relief for us."

Sam nodded. She sighed. "It was hard for me, suddenly seeing you again. I had finally begun to accept your death. I missed you, of course, but I had managed to stop thinking about it every day. To stop seeing your face as... I killed you." Sam got tears in her eyes. "Damn." She wiped them away quickly.

Martouf put an arm around her. "I am sorry you had to do that, I wish he... _I_... had not done that. I cannot say I _would _not ask you, because clearly I did. I must have been desperate... it must have been the only way."

"You were... you were in so much pain and begged me to end it. Begged me to stop you from destroying yourself and any evidence that might be found..._ anything _that might be found to prevent future zatarcs."

"If there was even a chance at that, it would have been worth it. I am grateful to you for being the one to shoot me."

"I regret..." She stopped, looking down, having almost told him of her feelings. "Then, when Lantash died, I thought I was prepared for it. I wasn't. Both of you gone... the part of me that is from Jolinar didn't make it easier, but I was grieving on my own as well." She looked up again, fresh tears in her eyes. "I have missed you both so much. It is very confusing to have you back, but... I am grateful for it. I..."

She threw her arms around him, and he held her, drawing strength from her as much as she was from him. Just holding each other eased some of their pain.

Sam enjoyed the warmth from him, feeling his heartbeat... knowing he was alive. It was so strange, sitting here with him. The last few weeks had been very hectic and none of them had had the chance to sit down and think about all that had happened. They had just had to react to it and run with it, or they would have been killed.

Now there was time to reflect, and the strangeness of it all hit her. The feeling of him against her was oddly familiar, despite she never having been so close to him before - except, perhaps when they had held hands in the desert so long ago.

She had always considered him a friend. Whenever she saw him, and especially when she was close to him, the feelings from Jolinar as well as her own attraction flared up. It was sometimes almost overwhelming.

It had confused the hell out of her. Then he had died, and it had left a hole in her heart. She had realised the feelings had not just been Jolinar's. She - _Sam_ - loved him. She had cried herself to sleep many lonely nights over the lost opportunities, over the fact that she had never even told him how she felt.

No one had known, and she had not allowed anyone to see her weakness after the death of first Martouf and then Lantash. What would that have helped? She could not stand the thought of her friends pity, and she really just wanted to forget.

She took a deep breath, enjoying the faint scent from him. It was very pleasant. She snuggled closer, suddenly feeling happy. She hugged him harder, then pulled back a little. He looked at her, confused, uncertain.

Sam leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He froze for a moment, not expecting this at all, then relaxed. He turned and looked at her for a moment, questioningly. Then, when she did not move away, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, gently at first, then soon with more force.

Martouf slowly ran his tongue along her lips. She parted them and he deepened the kiss, while one of his hands moved down Sam's back, searching for the hem of her shirt.

Finding it, he slid a hand under it, touching her soft skin. Sam made a small sound into his mouth and began caressing him, moving her hands over his back.

Their touches and kisses quickly became more passionate, and suddenly Martouf pushed Sam down on the bed, pinning her under him. He admired her for a moment, as she lay there, smiling up at him. Sam pulled his head down for another kiss, and he happily complied...

* * *

Next morning, Sam woke up and stretched, feeling well rested. She froze for a moment when she felt naked skin against naked skin - then she remembered what had happened and smiled.

She snuggled closer to Martouf, and he sleepily pulled her to him. Sam half-turned in his embrace and kissed him. He returned the kiss, a little groggily. Opening his eyes, he smiled.

"Good morning, Samantha."

She smiled back at him. "Good morning." She kissed him again. "You sleep well?"

"Very." He found her lips again, then deepened the kiss as his hands began to explore her back. Sam made a small sound and started touching him as well, sliding a hand over his chest.

"Ah, the little love-birds are awake. I'm happy to hear you slept well. Now, perhaps you would like some breakfast? Prepared by those who were kept _awake _during much of the night!"

They looked up to see O'Neill - with a less than pleased expression on his face.

"Um..." Sam felt her cheeks flush. "Good morning, sir."

Martouf looked at O'Neill with an annoyed expression on his face. He was _not _happy with the interruption.

"I'm sorry if we awakened you, but our mating was not prolonged enough to have deprived you of a significant amount of sleep."

O'Neill merely grunted something in reply and left for the larger room.

Using make-shift walls, they had divided the Teltac up into several small rooms and one large room before they left on this journey. The largest room was used by Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and Daniel when they researched the database. It doubled as a small mess hall.

Sam and Martouf hurriedly dressed, now and then throwing each other shy, but happy glances. Martouf quickly stole a kiss before they joined the others for breakfast. Lantash - who had just woken up as they entered the mess hall - immediately grabbed Sam and thoroughly kissed her good morning as well.

When Martouf had yelled at him for a while, telling him others were watching, he quickly gave control back to Martouf, who blushed and let go of an equally red Sam.

"Hi, Sam, Martouf." Daniel smiled at them, amused by their embarrassment.

They greeted him, Teal'c, and O'Neill, then noticed the 'breakfast'.

"I thought you said you'd made breakfast. This just looks like more of those Goa'uld MREs." Sam wrinkled her nose.

"And there's no coffee. Sorry." Daniel looked apologetic. "There isn't more left of what we bargained for on Earth."

They all sat down, the mood around the table somewhat tense. When they had eaten for a little while, Sam rolled her eyes and put down her fork.

"This is ridiculous! OK, I'm _sorry _we woke you up, but you're being childish!"

O'Neill grinned. "See? I told you! Carter would be the first to crack!"

"You said no such thing! You said _Lantash_ would get mad at us in _no_ time!" Daniel argued. "_I _was betting on Sam!"

"You were doing this on purpose?" Sam glared at them, shocked.

Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control. "You were causing my Samantha discomfort with your foolish games!" He said, angrily.

"_Your_ Samantha? A bit presumptive, eh? Relax. We were just having some fun. Which reminds me... Carter, when we get back, you can either explain to General Hammond why Daniel, Teal'c and I need an extra day off to relax - _or _you're on for cake-baking duty for our monthly team nights for the entire next year!"

"In your _dreams_!" Sam rolled her eyes. "Besides, I thought you _hated _my cooking skills?"

"A year should give you time enough to practise. Your cakes might be good around Christmas... and Lantash? You and Martouf just volunteered to bring beer and pizza!"

Lantash just stared at them, unsure if they were being serious or were making fun of them. He recovered and decided to assume the latter. Mostly, at least.

"I doubt the Tok'ra high council would appreciate having one of their people lent out on a permanent, monthly schedule, for such a frivolous activity."

"Well, if we do team night at Carter's place, you can indulge in other frivolous activities which you obviously seem to enjoy!" O'Neill retorted.

Teal'c had been observing their bickering, wondering at this odd human behaviour - which Tok'ra apparently shared.

Sam groaned. "Let's eat... and Lantash? I don't mind you referring to me as 'my Samantha'. The same goes for Martouf." She smiled at him and he kissed her, looking happy.

The others rolled their eyes, before all returned to finishing their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, O'Neill pulled Martouf aside and motioned for him to follow. He did, less than enthused.

"What is this about, Colonel? If it's about Samantha, then you can forget it. I'm _not _letting her go!"

"I wasn't about to ask you to. I've see how the two... _three_ of you have been looking at each others these weeks." He sighed. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I may not have been too fond about you two - or the Tok'ra in general - but I'll admit that has changed as I've gotten to know you and also learned you _have_ done good things for this Galaxy - and Earth. However, Carter is _my_ responsibility and if _either_ of you _ever _hurt her, I swear I'm gonna rip out both your spines!"

"I must admit I'd have expected to get this speech from her father - not you."

"Jacob's not here. I'm her commanding officer, so that - sort-of - puts me in the same position. Besides, she's a friend. Not that Jacob won't probably give you a speech of his own when he gets the chance..."

Martouf nodded. "I understand. I will protect her to the best of my abilities." He bowed his head and gave Lantash control.

"I understand your concern, O'Neill. We both promise to take care of her.. We would _never _hurt her or allow her to be harmed in any way, as long as it is within our power."

"Good. That's settled then. Let's get back before Carter comes looking for you - to check I'm not being too hard on you."


	14. Solving A Puzzle

**Chapter Notes:**

Arriving on Heru'ur's distant planet, Lantash and the others begin to work on finding out who has been stealing naquadah.

* * *

They continued going through the database and soon found information about several Goa'uld queens they might possibly approach. They made a small list and decided to start from the top as soon as Lantash had handled the problem with thievery on Heru'ur's planet.

Arriving on the planet a few days later, they went directly to the small palace where they would be staying for the duration of their visit. They were again back in their roles as a minor Goa'uld travelling with his small entourage.

The servants in the palace had been advised of their arrival and they had everything prepared for Lantash and his people.

"Welcome, Lord Ranesh." The young Jaffa bowed deeply. "Everyone in the palace and on this planet are at your service, of course. We all hope you will find what you are looking for, and that we will be able to provide you with anything you may need."

"I hope so too... for _your_ sake," Lantash said, threatening. ""Show me to my chamber and have food prepared immediately. I am hungry and will be taking the rest of the day off to... _familiarize _myself with the place. Have all data regarding the mining operations ready for my perusal tomorrow morning."

"Of course, my Lord." The Jaffa bowed deeply, glad be able to get away from the presence of the Goa'uld. He had enjoyed staying on a colony too small for Heru'ur to bother sending a vassal before, but that was before this _unfortunate _business with the disappearing naquadah. They would likely have to suffer the presence of a Goa'uld underlord for the foreseeable future. He sighed.

Teal'c, Daniel, and O'Neill were given servants quarters on the same floor as their 'master', while Sam followed Lantash to his chambers, as the lo'tar would usually stay in a small adjourning room, ready for their Lord's orders.

* * *

After eating - and making sure food was provided for his 'servants' as well - Lantash sent for the members of SG-1, so they could plan for the next several days.

It was obvious that in this reality humans would not be considered worthy of helping out with an investigation like this. However, since much of the work at first would consist of going through large amounts of data material, and examining the mine and the area the naquadah was stored in, the others could help Lantash without raising suspicion.

No one would suspect they were doing anything other than being ready to fulfill his orders as quickly as possible. Then, later, Lantash would handle any interrogations.

He made sure to tell the local servants that he preferred - and only trusted - his own people.

Hopefully, all of them working together would result in them being able to solve this mystery quickly, enabling them to get on with their own problems.

* * *

Having found nothing of interest in any of the recordings or the other data material - except for the fact that the naquadah did not disappear until it was ready for transport off the planet - Lantash had the Jaffa in charge send everyone involved in moving the mined naquadah, to be interrogated by him.

They were _all _terrified. Many of them had not seen a Goa'uld since they were last given a new prim'ta - and many not even then, since priests were usually in charge of that. It was obvious that they had heard many unpleasant stories about the Goa'uld.

When Lantash had finished interrogating all the relevant Jaffa, he ordered that the human slaves that had done the _actual _pulling of the carts of naquadah, be rounded up and taken to him as well.

If the Jaffa had been scared, the humans were even more so. None of them even dared to look up during the whole time they were kneeling before him, and their voices faltered every time they thought they would be punished, which was often.

Lantash again had to ask himself what the Goa'uld here had done. Were they really all as bad as the ones he had met here in this reality? While slaves were humble and afraid to be in the presence of what they perceived as a god, they usually were not shaking wreaks like these.

He sighed deeply and drew strength from Martouf's comforting words, as he prepared to 'talk' with the last group of human slaves. Hopefully they had noticed something - and could be persuaded to tell him about it.

The first of the slaves was lead in and immediately fell to the ground in front of Lantash, not looking up. Martouf gave Lantash a supporting 'hug' and the Tok'ra took on the role of a Goa'uld as he started the interrogation.

"You were one of those assigned to transport the naquadah from the mine to the pick-up point?"

"Yes, Lord. I regularly assists in pulling the carts."

"Did anything untoward ever happen during those trips?"

"No, my Lord. Never." The man gave the guard a quick glance.

Lantash wondered if he was telling the truth or if he was too afraid of the Jaffa standing guard.

"Jaffa! Leave us!"

The guard hesitated for a moment, then left. When he was out of the room, Lantash turned to the slave again.

"I repeat, did anything unreglementary ever happen while you pulled the carts?"

"No..." The man hesitated. "No, my Lord."

Lantash sighed. "You will not be punished for something that is not your fault."

"Sometimes... sometimes the Jaffa would leave us."

"Leave you?" Lantash asked, not sure he understood. "Leave you when? _Where_?"

"Not during the actual journey from the mine... but later. My Lord, I beg you, me and the other slaves knew it was the Jaffa who should guard the naquadah until it was transported away, but..." He swallowed nervously.

"But _what_?" Lantash lifted his hand and allowed the hand device to glow, just a little, to encourage the man to tell the rest of his story. Martouf warned him it might scare the wits out of the slave instead.

The man looked up for a moment, staring fearfully at the weapon. He quickly bowed his head again.

"Sometimes... sometimes the guards would not care to stay. If the weather was bad, but also sometimes otherwise. My Lord, they would tell us we could do it. That our god Heru'ur would know, even across the universe, if we did not guard the naquadah well. That it was a great honour they were bestowing on us. Of course, it only happened those times when it was the smaller amounts of naquadah, never for the big ones. Never large amounts, my Lord." The man talked so fast, he almost fell over the words, wanting to get it out quickly.

Lantash looked thoughtful. He discussed an idea with Martouf. Meanwhile, the slave waited.

"When you were told to stand guard... was it always the same Jaffa who gave you these orders?"

"Yes, always the same. The one called Gi'whor, another one I do not know, and this Jaffa who was just here, my Lord. Always these."

"When did this start?"

"Almost a year ago."

Lantash nodded slowly. According to his findings, it fit with the time the naquadah had begun to disappear. Perhaps these three Jaffa sold it? Where they alone in it, or were they working with someone? He would have to find out.

"You have done well." He picked up a gold coin from a small bag he had on the table beside him and threw it to the man. "This is your reward. Leave - and tell no one what has been said in here, or my wrath will find you no matter where you chose to hide!" He threatened.

The man looked extremely surprised, but took the gold coin and started thanking Lantash profusely, telling him what an awesome god he was.

"I said _leave_!" Lantash repeated, harshly. He hated being worshipped like that.

The man got up and hurried out of the room, bowing several times on the way.

* * *

Lantash heard the rest of the humans from the group, and got the same story from each of them. Since he knew they had been kept apart outside, they would not have been able to agree on a story.

So this probably meant it was true. Those three Jaffa - he now had the names of all three - were involved in a plot to steal naquadah. He sighed. He would have to interrogate those Jaffa - and he would probably have to torture them to get them to speak, as they knew the truth would condemn them to death anyway. It was one of the things he hated most about pretending to be Goa'uld. He had experienced torture many times himself, and did not wish to inflict it on others.

He suddenly realized there was a much simpler solution. He needed a memory recall device. If the Jaffa had one of those on, he would just have to ask the right questions, and any collaborators would be disclosed, whether the Jaffa wanted it or not!

The only problem was, the technology had been invented by the Tok'ra, who did not exist in this universe. Unless someone else had invented it here, Lantash would have to build one. It could be done, of course.

* * *

In the end, that was what they ended up doing. With a little help from Sam, Martouf/Lantash built a memory recall device.

Lantash then ordered the three Jaffa suspects to appear before him, one at a time. He put the recall device on them and immediately asked them how they had managed to steal the naquadah.

Of course, they denied everything, but since they did not know how the memory recall device worked, they had no way of even _trying _to hide their thoughts. The holographic viewer faithfully showed everything that had taken place - including who they had collaborated with.

It turned out they would hurry to a hidden Teltac every time they had ordered the human slaves to stand guard. Then they had made their approach from some distance away, appearing to come from outer space. They would stop above the naquadah, as it was usually done, and use the ring transporter to get the naquadah on board.

They had then met up with another ship, an Alkesh, and transferred the naquadah to it. In return they had received various goods, as well as promises of future greatness. The receiver of the naquadah was ultimately the Goa'uld Qed-Her. She was a minor underlord of Apophis, who ruled a nearby planet - and an enemy of Heru'ur.

Lantash reported his findings to Heru'ur - and was rewarded by being given the planet as his own small domain - with the duty of making sure the naquadah was mined and delivered safely to Heru'ur. He would get a small cut of 5%, and of course everything else the planet had was his, as long as he was a loyal vassal.


	15. Queens

**Chapter Notes:**

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are finally able to return to the task of finding a queen for Segomo, thus enabling them to go home. It is, however, not an easy task.

* * *

"So we are free to continue our own mission finally?" O'Neill said.

"Yes. I need not stay here just because it's now my planet," Lantash pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations on that." O'Neill grinned crookedly. "First step on the way to becoming a System Lord!"

Lantash sighed. "I have _no _wish for that, as you well know! However, this planet is so far away from everything - especially since it has no chaapa'ai - and is so insignificant, that Heru'ur would not even keep it, if it did not have naquadah."

"Excuses..."

"Where do we go first?" Sam asked, wanting to change the direction of the discussion.

Daniel pulled out a note he had written. "First queen on the list... Hestia. Greek goddess of the hearth - and fire in general."

"That could be good or bad..." O'Neill commented.

"In this case I would say bad - she is not the worst, but she is known for demanding young untouched women to be rounded up now and then. She might pick one or two - for a new host, perhaps, or for general slaves - and then she will have the rest sacrificed in rather unpleasant ways..." Lantash looked disgusted.

"I don't think we need to know," O'Neill said quickly, having learned not to ask further when Lantash got that expression.

"She is the consort of Poseidon in our reality. He is one of Cronus's sons and also a minor Lord of his," Lantash informed them. "I know which planet she would likely be on - if it's the same here."

"It's worth trying," O'Neill said.

"Um..." Daniel said. "Hestia is _also _one of Cronus's children - according to mythology, at least."

"That is the case here as well. She is his daughter," Lantash said. "The Goa'uld - and truth be told, the Tok'ra as well - do not have the same objections to taking relatives as mates, as humans of many cultures have."

"Well, I guess you don't have many other options..." Daniel commented. "Seeing as almost all Tok'ra were born by Egeria, I mean."

* * *

This time they only used the Teltac to travel to the nearest planet with a Stargate and gated from there to a marketplace near the world they would be going to. The one advantage of Lantash acquiring his own small domain, was that they could afford buying many things they would not have been able to otherwise - like a new Teltac.

Having bought a Teltac again - though an Alkesh might perhaps have been better and more impressive when they needed to convince a queen - they travelled to the domain of Poseidon.

It would not be too much of a problem for Lantash to invite himself. Poseidon was an ally of Cronus, who was loyal to Ra. Heru'ur was also loyal to Ra, so they were - almost - allies.

That did not mean they were not also rivals, but the fact that Lantash pretended to be a young and very minor Goa'uld, meant he would be expected to always be on the look-out for opportunities that would bring him power and influence. Adding to that the fact that every Goa'uld had a somewhat inflated opinion about their own worth, meant it was not difficult to convince Poseidon that 'Lord Ranesh' wanted an audience, hoping to ingratiate himself with a more powerful Goa'uld.

It was not unusual for young Goa'uld to travel around in the Galaxy to see which positions were available - even if he was already allied with Heru'ur. After all, the domain he had was close enough to worthless that everyone could understand his wish for something better.

Poseidon agreed to an audience, and Lantash went there, attended by his lo'tar and his First Prime. The meeting went well enough, though it was clear Poseidon could not offer a better position than Heru'ur - rather the opposite.

They did not even meet his queen, so they had no chance of finding out whether she could be convinced to leave for Segomo. However, Poseidon seemed interested in gaining allies, and showing himself as an important Lord, so he invited Lantash to attend a celebration he was giving that evening for some of his friends and allies.

This sounded like a possibly ideal opportunity - if only Lantash could get to talk to Hestia without Poseidon noticing. He thanked the Goa'uld for the invitation and said he would be happy to attend.

* * *

Lantash was bored. Poseidon had invited all his closest allies - all three of them. They were very minor Goa'uld, one of whom did not even have a planet. It was no surprise this group wanted Lantash to join - he was far from the weakest player here.

At first this revelation had surprised him - or more correctly, it had surprised him a queen would stay with such a low-ranking Goa'uld. Queens could usually easily ally themselves with even the most powerful of System Lords.

However, he soon realized the explanation. Poseidon worshipped the ground she walked on, and she was the actual ruler of his small domain. She might easily find a Goa'uld who would be more prestigious - but she would have less influence, and she obviously liked what power she had. Besides, she seemed genuinely taken with Poseidon as well, and ready to fight for power together with him, so it would probably be quite impossible to lure her away.

* * *

Yet another mediocre entertainer entered the stage, and started showing his tricks. Poseidon seemed pleased with the inane jokes, but Lantash suffered in silence. He turned to look at Sam, who stood just behind him and a little to the right, ready for his orders. Careful, so no one saw it, he sent her a smile.

She quickly checked if anyone noticed her, but of course, no one was watching a human. She smiled back at Lantash, then blew a kiss in his direction. He happily settled back in his chair, thinking about what they had done the night before, and what they would do tonight.

Martouf reminded him they should at least _pretend _to pay attention to the show and the other Goa'uld, but soon joined Lantash in the more pleasant thoughts about their Samantha.

* * *

Next day. Lantash had managed to get away from Poseidon with only a noncommittal promise to become his ally - not that it mattered one way or the other. They expected to be back in their own reality long before they could get involved in any wars.

They went on to the next queen on the list, a Goa'uld named Cerridwen. In their own reality, she was loosely allied with several Minor System Lords, who received the prim'ta they needed for their Jaffa from her in return for military protection, slaves, and sometimes naquadah.

Here, they learned she belonged solely to one of those, namely Lord Tegid. In their reality he was a minor Goa'uld, but here he was a relatively powerful System Lord with a large domain.

He still agreed to receive Lantash, though he made it very clear he considered himself far above this upstart. The audience started less than promising, since they were made to wait for almost 2 hours while Tegid finished eating and then allowed himself to be entertained by several of his dancers.

* * *

"How long can he let us wait?" Sam sat down, frustrated. She had been pacing the floor of the waiting room.

"As long as it pleases him. I am essentially a nobody, and this is not an unusual way for Goa'uld to put their potential future rivals in their place," Lantash said.

Teal'c nodded. "I have seen Apophis letting insignificant Goa'uld wait for almost a day before he allowed them an audience, especially if something else held his interest."

Finally, a very humble servant arrived, bowing deeply several times and apologizing profusely. It was obvious he was afraid what this probably wrathful god would do, since he had been forced to wait.

He knew what had happened to some of his predecessors, when other Goa'uld had been treated this way. In fact, he had been forced to help carry the body of his immediate predecessor, after Lord Khnum had killed him. He would never forget the frozen look of horror on the face of that body.

Lantash really just wanted to get the meeting over with and did not have any wish to listen to this man's apologies - especially since it was obvious he was completely innocent. However, that would not be how a Goa'uld was expected to behave.

"Quiet, _slave_! Take me to Lord Tegid immediately, or..." Lantash allowed his hand device to glow.

"Of course, my Lord!" Greatly relieved, the man lead them to the throne room and announced 'Lord Ranesh'.

* * *

After a short exchange of meaningless pleasantries - covering lightly veiled insults - Lantash was offered to share a light meal with Tegid while he handled some minor matters, that could apparently not wait.

Frustrated, but unable to say no if he wanted a chance to meet queen Cerridwen, Lantash politely accepted and sat down. He noticed he had been given a smaller and less richly decorated chair than what Tegid sat in, of course. Sam took her now accustomed place behind him to the right, and Teal'c stood at the ready as well, prepared to defend him, should it be necessary.

Lantash was served a glass of sweet wine and a plate of small cookies. He nibbled carefully on one of them and then took a small sip of the wine. Neither contained poison.

After a few moments, a female Goa'uld entered, followed by several Jaffa. She was dressed in a long white dress, made of a translucent material. She wore a long pale green cloak, richly embroidered with gold thread. On her feet were shoes that seemed to be woven of gold thread as well. Around her arms and neck, and on her fingers, she wore plenty of gaudy rings and jewelry.

She was very beautiful, with long silken dark hair and sparkling green eyes, but she also looked cold and evil - and very arrogant. It was obvious she knew her value. She was a Goa'uld _queen_ and not just a _royal_ queen, but a _breeding _queen. A very rare prize for anyone to possess.

She floated into the room and went to the chair beside Tegid. She barely acknowledged him with a nod of her head, then sat down.

Tegid smiled arrogantly and turned to Lantash. "May I present my queen, Cerridwen. She just spawned a very large batch of larvae this morning, so I am impressed she has the energy to join this evening."

Lantash bowed respectfully, as was expected of him, then sat down again. "My Lady." Prompted by Martouf he added. "Your beauty is truly exceptional."

No harm in trying to get her in a good mood and look at you with favour, if they were to have any chance, Lantash agreed.

She clearly appreciated the compliment, smiling vainly for a few moments.

Lantash suddenly felt disgusted and wished he could slap the expression off her face.

"Since my queen is here, we are ready." Tegid clapped his hands and his First Prime bowed deeply, then left the room.

He returned momentarily with a small group of Jaffa, and three human slaves.

"Ah, yes. Three of the animals misbehaved..." Both Tegid and Cerridwen looked excited. "Bring forth the slave that delivered the answer from Lord Apollo this morning as well - he should be punished for his master's insolence."

Lantash felt his heart sink as he saw the thin, frightened slaves. He had _really _hoped avoiding to witness any more torture on this mission. So much for getting a good nights sleep without nightmares.

He sighed inaudibly, then inquired if Martouf wanted him to block it all out from him. He felt sorry for not being able to help Sam and Teal'c, though the latter had probably seen worse - and Sam likely had seen enough of Jolinar's memories to know what to expect as well...

* * *

Several hours later they were back on the Teltac. Lantash had realized they would not be able to approach Cerridwen, since Tegid watched over her like a hawk.

Besides, it was unlikely she would change allegiance - Segomo was less powerful than this Goa'uld, though only by a little.

They continued on to the next on their list. Her name was Rangda, and she one of those queens that shared her talents with several minor Goa'uld System Lords, in return for protection, naquadah, and various goods.

Hopefully, she would be more receptive than the other two.

* * *

Several weeks - and queens - later, they were feeling less than enthused. The majority had been unapproachable, and those Lantash actually had gotten as far as being able to talk to, had more or less laughed in his face when he made the offer.

There had been no good opportunities to abduct a queen either, and the idea was starting to look harder and harder to carry out at any rate, if the queen was as set against the idea of allying with Segomo as these had been.

However, if nothing else, this Galactic round-trip confirmed what they had suspected - that it was _worse_ than they had started to fear. The Goa'uld were more evil and megalomaniac than ever. They ruled _everywhere_. No where were there any other civilizations. All the more advanced people were either killed off or subjugated. The Tollan - the few that were left - were slaves. The Asgard were gone. The protected planets - gone or enslaved. All previously free or freed worlds - re-enslaved or completely obliterated.

It was depressing.

"I never thought I would say this, but I have to admit it would seem we should be grateful to the Tok'ra," O'Neill said, shaking his head slightly at the strangeness of him admitting it.

"Yeah, it'd obviously been much worse without them," Daniel added.

"Much worse? That doesn't even _begin_ to describe it!" Sam exclaimed. "You haven't had the 'honour' of visiting many of these Goa'uld in their homes, as Lantash/Martouf, Teal'c, and I have. This place is _unlivable_!"

"The worst is, there seem to be no hope of it _ever_ getting better," Daniel mused. "There _are _no other civilizations, besides the Goa'uld. No one to inspire others, no one to support a rebellion - no one even to take away the attention of the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld here are deeply depraved and only occupied with themselves. Sooner or later an enemy will appear that will slay them," Teal'c said, confidently.

Martouf nodded slowly. "Lantash and I agree. They are overconfident and degenerated. They will be their own downfall. We can only hope it will happen sooner rather than later, and that the rest of the Galaxy will rise quickly afterwards."

"It is scary how evil these Goa'uld are," Daniel said. "I am surprised they have become this much more egotistical and denigrating of humans and Jaffa, _even _without the Tok'ra here."

"Since these Goa'uld have never been reminded their hosts still exist - for instance by meeting a Tok'ra and hearing the host speak - they think of humans as something to be used and nothing more. They have an even lower regard for them than in our reality. Of course, if a Goa'uld takes a host while very young, they may have experienced their host speaking to them. May have had to fight for control. However, they will have been terrified of letting anyone know, and have punished the host severely. No one has shown these Goa'uld another option even exists - that their _hosts _still exists," Martouf told them.

"I suppose that might actually make a difference..." Daniel admitted. "In any case, this only confirms our need to get back - we certainly can't stay _here_!"

"Oh, I agree! It's just not looking like it's gonna happen anytime soon, is it? Or is there something I've overlooked, perhaps? Maybe a friendly Goa'uld queen who doesn't care Lantash is a nobody?" O'Neill snorted.

Suddenly, Sam sat up straight. "Why didn't we think of _that_ before!" She slapped herself over the forehead. "There _is _a queen that just might be interested..."

"And who might that be?" O'Neill wondered.

"Hathor!"

Daniel frowned. "Do you _really _think she's still in her sarcophagus here? Wouldn't Ra or someone else have awakened her when they returned to Earth?"

"Not necessarily." Martouf looked thoughtful. "Actually, she is probably still there. It is unlikely Ra will have forgiven her. Once put into stasis - one way or another - a Goa'uld are usually left there forever. Unless some unlucky person stumbles over them, of course."

"So she might be where those archaeologists found her in our reality." O'Neill nodded. "OK, I guess it's worth a shot, though I doubt the bitch is interested in cooperating."

"I'm not so sure about that. She seemed to generally not like Ra - and most Goa'uld would be allied or cooperating with him in one way or another. Besides, she won't be any more evil than she was in our reality."

Martouf nodded. "True, she will have been in stasis since before the likeliest time our two realities diverged. It will also be in her own best interest to cooperate. Someone desperate - like Segomo - might be her only chance at getting any real power. I also doubt she would enjoy going back to being just one of many queens at Ra's court. If he would even take her back, which is unlikely."

"This is beginning to sound better and better..." O'Neill smiled, for the first time in weeks, if not months.


	16. Hathor

**Chapter Notes:**

It is time to meet Hathor again. Will she agree to ally with Segomo?

**Warning**: Some references to sex.

* * *

Not wanting to attract any undue attention, they activated the cloak when they approached Earth, just like they had the first time.

Since the whole area seemed deserted, they landed in a clearing in a small group of trees just beside the large open space where the Mayan pyramid was located. The grass was much higher than it had been in their reality, since there were no human tourists to visit the place. Also, no Goa'uld were interested in an old pyramid, similar to thousands and thousands of others. In any case, there was no reason to cut the grass.

Daniel had been part of a team visiting the place some time after the sarcophagus had been found, hoping to find anything more of interest. Thus he now lead the way and they soon stood in the chamber, looking at the sarcophagus. Martouf had brought a small light source, that lit up the chamber.

"If the Goa'uld knew there was a sarcophagus here, someone would probably have been interested enough to come," Martouf said.

"Why? Won't they rather have a new one? I'd think they'd prefer something that wouldn't break while their using it," Daniel wondered.

"It will not. Sarcophagi are relatively expensive and will function without problems for thousands of years. It is more than 2500 years since the first one was invented, and to my knowledge none has ever broken down - without outside interference, at least."

"Hey, so it's a quality product! Who'd have known?" O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Yes... except for the not insignificant side-effects..." Martouf snorted. "_Most _Goa'uld technology is relatively sturdy and will continue to function for thousands of years."

"I guess it makes sense - with an expected lifetime of more than 10000 years, it would suck if stuff broke down after only 10 years or so." Sam grinned.

"Exactly." Martouf approached the sarcophagus, somewhat apprehensive. He lifted the hand with the hand device on, and prepared to press the red jewel that would open the sarcophagus, with the other hand. "Get behind me. She will be facing in that direction..." He pointed.

They hurried to stand behind him, not wanting to risk being killed by her hand device, as the archaeologists had been in their reality.

"One more thing... Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson... do not let her breathe on you!"

"We've already had the 'pleasure' of experiencing that pink stuff. Don't worry, we'll be careful," O'Neill said.

"Won't we be immune? Like with the nishta? You're immune when you've been exposed to it before. It's somewhat the same, isn't it?" Daniel wondered.

"No, you will not - and it is not. In truth, some of the effects are the same, and the creation of nistha _was_ inspired by the shri'tah'ista - the 'pink stuff'. However, you will _never _become immune to it."

"Where does she even get it? I mean, she seemed to have a lot of it, for having been 'out of the loop' for so long," O'Neill grumbled.

"She produces is herself." Martouf looked surprised. "Didn't you know?"

Daniel looked shocked. "Can all symbiotes do that? I mean..."

"No, only queens. It's meant to... help them ensnare the males needed to provide the code of life - DNA, as you call it - to make their offspring compatible with their future hosts."

"How will we avoid her gaining control of Daniel and me, then? I don't particularly feel like repeating what happened last time..." O'Neill looked concerned.

"Me neither!" Daniel looked slightly scared.

"Do not be concerned. As you know, we have a small laboratory on board the Teltac. When we return with Hathor, I will take a sample from her and use it to produce an antidote, which should last you at least two weeks. More than enough to complete our mission."

Martouf bowed his head and gave Lantash control, deciding it would be better in this situation. He pressed the red jewel, which glowed as the sarcophagus started to open.

As soon as it was completely open, a red-haired woman sat up and immediately turned to Lantash. He held his hand device ready.

"We are Queen Hathor. Who are you?"

"I am Lord Ranesh." He turned to Teal'c. "Remove her hand device."

Teal'c hurried to do so. "Yes, my Lord."

"You do not trust Us? _Insolence_! Are you not sent by Ra?" Hathor looked displeased.

"No. Ra does not want you released. I made _that_ decision on my own. Hoping you would be... _grateful_," Lantash told her.

"Such guile... how delightfully treacherous!" Hathor smiled seductively. "Of course, We will need proof Ra is not waiting for Us."

"Of course," Lantash agreed, accepting the ribbon device from Teal'c. "You shall have your proof."

"How _did _you find Us, if you were not sent by Ra?" Hathor sounded faintly curious.

"I have my sources."

"Resourceful as well as handsome! How wonderful!" Hathor's eyes shone.

Lantash sighed inaudibly. He ordered Teal'c and the others to lead Hathor back to the ship and they all went there.

* * *

"We will _not _honour you with a sample of Our royal breath!" Hathor said angrily. "We have given you Our word We will not use Our powers to ensnare your human followers. Do you not believe Us or is it just that you have so little faith in your own abilities?"

"I have reason not to trust you. You have a certain reputation," Lantash pointed out. He went to pick up a new vial, instead of the one Hathor had broken.

Hathor turned to Daniel. "You would be wise to unbind Us, and kneel before your goddess."

"I... don't think so..." Daniel looked nervously at her.

"Give me the sample and quit harassing them!" Lantash was getting exasperated. "Then I shall free you."

"You are an insolent one!" Hathor studied him with interest. "Very well. We shall honour your wish, but We are not pleased."

As soon as Lantash had gotten the sample, he left for the small laboratory, to prepare the antidote. "Teal'c - keep an eye on her. Lo'tar, assist me."

It was a relatively quick and easy matter for Lantash to make the antidote and they soon returned to inject O'Neill and Daniel.

As promised, Lantash released Hathor, with explicit orders for O'Neill and Teal'c that one of them were to keep an eye on her at all times.

"Such a shame... you will not be able to enjoy the bliss that comes with Our royal breath, now," Hathor said, looking unhappy.

"Good," O'Neill said.

"Ranesh... your slaves are as insolent as you! Why do you allow them to speak thus to a goddess? Have you so little respect for Us? So little respect for normal courtesy?" She pouted as she went to stand very close to him, letting a hand slide down from his shoulder, along his arm.

"I have no problems with their attitude. They are capable and perform satisfactorily. That is all I require," Lantash said, moving away from her.

"You truly are a curious one." She seemed to consider following him, then thought better of it. "No matter. We now require proof of your previous statements."

They took Hathor to a computer screen and showed her recordings from Earth. It was clear from the picture that the planet had been technologically advanced, but that it had relatively recently been brutally enslaved and returned to a more primitive state.

"It would seem much time has passed. How long were We in the sarcophagus?"

"Almost two thousand years," Daniel said, remembering what they had found out when they last encountered Hathor.

"If this is true, We were betrayed! Ra must have been enchanted by this new _whore _of his - this Egeria. No doubt she is to blame for Our long imprisonment. We demand you bring her to Us, so that We might seek retribution on the little harlot."

"You are in no position to make demands!" Lantash said, angrily. He did not like anyone speaking like that about Egeria.

Ignoring him, Hathor pressed a few buttons on the computer, but apparently did not get what she wanted. "Does this... _contraption _have a connection to 'Goa'uld News'? We wish to read some of the newer editions, so that We might learn if you are to be trusted."

Lantash leaned over her and pushed a few buttons and the computer connected to the newest edition. "As you wish." He turned to Teal'c. "She may read all the editions she wishes, but nothing else. Keep her under close observation at all times." He left the room, quickly.

"I shall be vigilant, my Lord!"

* * *

Hathor had spent some time reading, and had had to admit they seemed to be telling the truth. That meant almost two thousand years had passed with no signs of Ra coming to extract her.

She could only conclude he did not want her back. Not that she _wanted _back, but she desired the power. She would get it back in some other way!

She went to find the young Goa'uld who had released her, intent on seducing him and learning how powerful he was. She suspected he had very little influence, but with her at his side, that could quickly change. He would be foolish not to agree - besides, why else would he have released her, if not to gain the allegiance of a queen? It was not an easy thing to get, especially not for someone new, with a small domain.

"Lord Ranesh. We have decided We believe you. 'Goa'uld News' mentions only Ra's four other queens - not that he seem to like them much - but it is obvious he has no use for Us. That is his loss. We even notice they have changed the font from 'Hathor royale' to 'Nut special'. That little whore must somehow have wiggled herself into Ra's field of interest."

"I am pleased you believe me," Lantash said.

"We rejoice to see that Egeria is no longer among Ra's queens - he must finally have seen reason. The whore was obviously conspiring with that _upstart _Jolinar, whom she kept visiting. We thought the bitch might have some oral skills Egeria appreciated, but We gather it was something more sinister. We were right not to trust her. Obviously..."

"Quiet!" Lantash's eyes flared and he controlled himself with difficulty. "Are you ready to listen to my business proposal or would you rather I put you back in the sarcophagus?"

"Such passion!" Hathor smiled and slowly walked closer. She put a hand on his chest and slowly circled him, trailing her fingers along as she went. "Despite your youthful temper, We are most intrigued..."

Lantash shook her off and stepped back. "Let's first make one thing clear. I am not interested in your advances. I'm just the middleman."

"Yes, We have noticed the looks you are sending that _lo'tar_ of yours. How depraved. How _interesting_... well, if you prefer _that _to a Queen..." Hathor sent Sam a disgusted look.

Lantash's eyes glowed white-yellow. "You have insulted my queen, my previous mate, and now my current mate! You will cease this behaviour _immediately_, or I shall..." He took a deep breath, turned around on the spot, and left the room.

Hathor shrugged and turned to Daniel. "Tell me, _Daniel_, are you more appreciative of Our charms than your master?"

Daniel stared at her in horror. "_No_, leave me alone!"

"We _demand _you offer worship at Our altar!" Hathor said, her eyes glowing.

"Leave him alone!" O'Neill interrupted. "La... _Lord _Ranesh won't like you bothering his subjects! You should be grateful he took it as nicely as he did - what you said before. I think he was remarkably restrained. I'd have taken it much worse if someone was talking nasty about my mom or my girlfriend!"

"Insolence! We are a goddess! You will treat Us as such!"

* * *

"Lord Ranesh. Let us forget those trivial disagreements from before. We had wondered why Our son Heru'ur's loyal minion would betray Ra - no one is more loyal to Ra than Heru'ur. Now We understand. You are the spawn of Egeria, who obviously must have betrayed Ra. Good for her. You are betraying Heru'ur. How deliciously deceitful of you. We are prepared to listen to your offer."

"If you are finally ready to listen, I shall explain." Lantash took a deep breath, and listened to some calming words from Martouf. "I am acting on behalf of Lord Segomo. He is not yet a full System Lord, but he has large domains and is well on his way to becoming one. With your help he would quickly succeed. Together, you could rule the Galaxy and remove that pompous fool, Ra. His time is over. I desire only a... _minor _domain of my own. Perhaps what Heru'ur has today? In return I would be a loyal vassal to a most beautiful queen."

Hathor thought it over. She much preferred to rule on her own, but a minor System Lord would be very grateful indeed to her for helping him become a full System Lord. With a queen to provide all the prim'ta he needed for his Jaffa, his armies would grow strong. He would thank her. She would make sure he was too infatuated with her to deny her anything. It could work.

"We would like to meet this Segomo. We believe our interests could be compatible. Of course, if We are successful, you shall receive your award."

Lantash bowed his head. "Then we are in agreement."

"Yes... we are."

* * *

Since Hathor had agreed to at least meet with Segomo and listen to him, they had finally come close to fulfilling their mission. They took off from Earth in their Teltac, in order to travel to Segomo's planet.

Hathor had already complained twice about the low standards aboard the ship, so they feared it was going to be a trying journey.

Teal'c was flying the Teltac, and O'Neill came out from Hathor's room, looking tired and irritated.

"Finally! Her royal Highness had no further requests and went to sleep! I think I've run back and forth a gazillion times, with food and drink and extra pillows and blankets and _God _only knows what!"

"At least she accepted you didn't want to sleep with her!" Daniel looked uncomfortable. "I'm not going to go in there alone. She seems dedicated to seducing me!"

"Yes, she's apparently decided you're just the thing to keep her occupied until she reaches her 'new beloved'." Sam smiled wryly.

"Queens _can _be quite amorous," Lantash told them.

"So, we hand over Hathor to Segomo, hope they get along, then leave for the quantum mirror and get the Hell out of here?" O'Neill wondered.

"That's the plan. However, Martouf just reminded me that we should not allow Segomo - or any other Goa'uld - to have access to a quantum mirror or any apparatus that can potentially change the timelines. It's far too dangerous," Lantash said. "I find myself in complete agreement with him."

"Yeah, no kidding! How do we fix that?" Daniel said.

"Maybe we could rig up some sort of time-delayed explosion. The quantum mirrors are very sturdy, but I believe some sort of naquadah bomb might do it? What do you think, Lantash?" Sam wondered.

"It might be possible. I know how to make a very high-yield naquadah bomb, but it would be difficult getting enough weapons-grade naquadah. The planet I got from Heru'ur produces little of high-quality, and I do not have the required refineries there."

"OK, Lantash. You and Carter worry about that. Just get it to work - I don't want to think about what _could _happen!" O'Neill ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"We will. _Sir_." Lantash added. "Martouf suggests I ask Segomo to pay me something for delivering Hathor..."

"What in Sokar's name are you talking about?" Hathor said, sauntering into the room.

"I thought you said she was asleep?" Sam complained, looking at O'Neill.

"I thought she was!"

"We were feeling too libidinous to sleep. We have been deprived for so long." Hathor looked unhappy.

"Well, that's just too bad!" O'Neill did not look sympathetic in the least.

Hathor made a small displeased sound. "No matter. Other things concern Us now. Why do you allow a mere human to command you?" She looked at Lantash.

"Obviously I do not. Why would you say something outrageous like that?" Lantash looked at her with disdain.

"You agreed to an order from him and called him 'sir'. Do not try to deceive Us. We are not so easily fooled as Ra and Heru'ur!"

"Perhaps you were still confused by sleep?" Sam suggested.

"You continue to allow your animals to talk and interfere! And who is 'Martouf'?"

Lantash decided that enough was enough. "Who is Martouf? I'll show you who Martouf is!" He bowed his head and gave Martouf control. Apparently, he did not think it was a good idea to take control, because he did not look up immediately. They were obviously arguing.

"Well?" Hathor looked impatient. "What is this _insanity_?"

Eventually Martouf gave in and raised his head. "_I _am Martouf. I am Lantash's host."

Hathor looked confused for a moment, then she slowly shook her head.

"Perhaps the rumours about Egeria talking to her host were true _after _all... it would seem to be an inherited defect. We take it 'Ranesh' was another lie, just like your loyalty to Heru'ur. How can We trust anything, when nothing is sacred to you?"

"You can trust that we will take you to Segomo, and that he is your best chance at gaining power in this universe. That is the truth," Martouf said.

"Lantash - if that _is _your name. Do not dishonour Us by making Us talk to your host!"

"He says he doesn't want to talk to you. Sorry, you'll have to make do with me." Martouf smirked.

"Just because _you _talk to your host does not mean you can expect Us to do so. Do you talk to your clothes as well?" Hathor sounded exasperated. The she suddenly smirked. "No matter. We do not care about your foolish secrets."

"Great. Good night, 'goddess'. Sleep tight." O'Neill waved at her.

"Oh, We _will_. There is just this one little thing you shall all have to do for Us." She looked out over the room, taking in Lantash/Martouf, Sam, O'Neill, and Daniel. She then threw a look in the direction were Teal'c was sitting, piloting the Teltac. "In return for not telling Segomo this dirty little secret of yours, We require gratification. We have been deprived for _far_ too long. The five..." She winked at Martouf, "...sorry, _six _of you together should be satisfactorily."

They just looked at her, shocked. O'Neill got his voice back first.

"Please tell me she's not suggesting what I _think _she's suggesting!"

"She is... many queens - Hathor in particular - are known for their extensive 'appetites'," Martouf explained, looking dismayed.

"OK, I'm just gonna say one thing, lady. Not. Gonna. Happen," O'Neill said.

Hathor shook her head sadly. "It is unfortunate you insisted on making them impervious to Our royal breath. It is even _more _unfortunate you insist on permitting your slaves this kind of insolence towards a goddess. It is, however, fortunate you - or Lantash - is not the one vying for Our favours."

"Oh, we agree on that last one. Without any doubts," Martouf said.

Hathor sighed deeply and went back to her room, mumbling something about not being able to sleep well for the whole journey - and how would she look good for Segomo when she could not get her beauty sleep?

"Poor Segomo! I really hope he is _up _to it!" Martouf grinned.

O'Neill groaned. "That was a very bad joke - but I agree. Segomo is not gonna know what hit him!"

Laughing, they got up and began preparing for sleep.

* * *

After just under a week - during which Hathor almost drove them crazy with her demands and complaints - they finally landed just outside the walls of Segomo's palace.

At Hathor's demands, they had made a not-so-short stop at a nearby planet that had a market selling expensive clothing and exquisite jewelry. She was now dressed in the latest and most outrageous of Goa'uld style. Lantash and the others had also gotten new clothes, in an attempt to impress Segomo and also at Hathor's demand, since she wanted to be delivered in style.

Segomo was going to love her!

* * *

They were announced and Segomo immediately allowed 'Lord Ranesh' an audience. He arrived with his small entourage - and Hathor. She was wearing her favourite colours, red and gold, but in a new and provocative style that showed more skin than even her previous dress.

She also wore a long cloak of shimmering gold, and all the gold rings and jewels Lantash had been able to afford. Around her upper arm were her favourite golden snake-ring, and on her feet were shoes made of gold. She waltzed in as if she owned the place, oozing sex appeal.

Segomo just stared at her, barely even noticing any of the others. Lantash smirked when he saw the reaction, knowing they had their ticket home. Hathor would get what she wanted - _whatever _she wanted. That was clear.

* * *

The meeting was short, and mostly consisted of Segomo scanning Hathor to make sure she was indeed a queen.

That confirmed, Hathor smiled seductively at him and asked if there was somewhere _private _they could go to discuss their business arrangement. Segomo swallowed and would have forgotten all about Lantash and the others if Lantash had not quickly asked if Segomo was satisfied and if they were free to go.

Segomo smiled happily and told some of his Jaffa to take 'Lord Ranesh' and his people wherever they wanted - including the planet Shiren with the quantum mirror. He also magnanimously gave Lantash a large amount of weapons-grade naquadah as payment for his excellent services.

Segomo left the room with Hathor, clearly not going to be able to focus on anything but her for the next many days or weeks. She smiled and winked at Lantash before she followed Segomo, ready to begin building her power with him.


	17. Going Home

**Chapter Notes:**

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are finally going home to their own reality.

* * *

Lantash told the Jaffa to take his naquadah to Shiren and wait there for him and his people. They immediately left to follow his orders.

Lantash and the others went through the Stargate to a planet with a market place where they could buy the parts they would need for the bomb. Having gotten what they needed, they quickly returned to Shiren, not wanting to risk Segomo changing his mind...not that they thought he would have the presence of mind to think of them at _all _for the next very long time.

On Shiren, Segomo's Jaffa waited, guarding Lantash's naquadah. They were sent away and Sam and Lantash/Martouf quickly constructed the bomb, connecting it to a time-delay and then to the machines in the laboratory.

They activated the quantum mirror, and to their surprise, they found the mirror had not changed reality while it had been turned off. Apparently the aliens had managed to solve that problem. Turning off the mirror, they went to make the last preparations on the bomb.

"It will arm the moment we activate the quantum mirror," Martouf explained. "We will then have exactly 2 minutes to get through and close it down, so as not to risk anything flying through from the explosion."

"OK, get ready, then!" O'Neill ordered.

They all lined up near the mirror, prepared to touch it as soon as it was activated. Sam pressed a button and the quantum mirror activated. They all hurried through, then shut it down as soon all was in their own reality again.

"Is the quantum mirror and the other stuff in that lab gone now, you think?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"Presumably, the amount of naquadah we used should have been enough to remove a large portion of the planet," Martouf said.

"We can attempt to connect there again, but we should wait a few minutes to allow the explosions to die down," Sam said.

"OK. We'll wait."

After several more minutes had passed, they activated the mirror again, after having made sure it was no longer short-circuited in such a way as it had been the other time, when they had all been pulled through.

The quantum mirror activated, and for a short time showed nothing, then blinked and shifted to another reality, close by. There everything looked peaceful and untouched. Apparently the mirror had not been found again there. They quickly closed it down.

"So, it's gone. We're safe!" O'Neill looked happy.

"Well..." Sam looked unsure.

"We are safe from Segomo and others in _that_ reality, but we can never be certain someone from _another_ reality does not find the quantum mirror and use it to go here. It is, however, not very likely they will end up here. It is more of a problem that someone here could use this machinery to change _our _reality. However, the solution to both would be to destroy this laboratory. Of course, this may not be the only one..." Martouf said.

"OK, we'll have someone nuke this place. For now, no one except Segomo seemed to know of it, correct?" O'Neill asked.

"Correct," Martouf said.

"Good. Let's get home!"

"Uh, we've been gone for several months..." Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, they've probably declared us missing and locked out our iris codes," Sam said. "We could go to the Alpha Site, though."

"What about the Tok'ra?" Martouf suggested.

"After the latest devastating attack, they have begun utilizing many smaller bases instead of a few bigger ones and some smaller outposts. We don't currently have the addresses for any of them, though they may have reported back with one or two contact addresses since we have been gone." She looked apologetic. "Our relationship with the Tok'ra have started to deteriorate."

Martouf nodded, sadly. "The Alpha Site, then."

"Listen..." O'Neill looked divided. "...for what it's worth...we've probably been a bit unfair towards the Tok'ra. I know I have. I'll make sure people know you've actually done a lot for this Galaxy..."

"Yeah, I'm sure people will show you more respect when they hear how bad it was _without _you guys." Sam smiled.

"We owe you any chance of freedom this Galaxy will ever have," Teal'c added. "I will make sure the Jaffa does not forget."

"Teal'c's right. If it weren't for the Tok'ra, we'd have all been slaves - or dead," Daniel said.

Martouf looked very surprised at all this praise. He smiled. "I will do my best to help ensure our alliance does not falter." He bowed his head, giving Lantash control. He looked even more surprised than his host.

"Thank you." Lantash smiled, gratefully. "I must admit, it was... a revelation to see a Galaxy were the Tok'ra never came to be. I will make sure the other Tok'ra learn of it. After being a resistance for so long, you tend to see the failures more than the successes, and it's easy to feel everything is pointless. Easy to only see the losses and become paranoid. This will help reaffirm our beliefs that what we do is the right thing - and that it's worth risking our lives for. Perhaps it will also help some Tok'ra behave better towards the Tau'ri and our other allies. Show us that we must take some chances in order to succeed. Show us the importance of treating everyone with respect and not behave as if we're above them. That is what the Goa'uld do - and we must continue to distance ourselves from them."

Together they walked through the Stargate, ready to fight for a future were the Tok'ra, the Tau'ri, and the Jaffa had a strong alliance and treated each other with respect. Fighting together like brothers.

THE END


End file.
